CEATD - Soy un ninja
by Nightspyder
Summary: Este es un crossover con las Tortugas Ninja de Nick. Hipo despierta luego de la batalla contra el Muerte Roja, solo para descubrir que no está en el mundo que él conoce. Hipo crece, vive y lucha junto a su nueva familia sabiendo que jamás podrá regresar a su antiguo hogar. ¿O sí podrá?. Hiccstrid.
1. Capitulo 1

**Como Entrenar A Tu Dragón y Tortugas Ninjas no me pertenecen. Disfruten la historia y por favor dejen un review si les gusta.**

* * *

Había dragones cuando yo era niño.

Había dragones grandes y feroces, dragones voladores que anidaban en la cima del acantilado como terribles pájaros gigantescos. Dragones pequeños y marrones, dragones corredores que cazaban ratas y ratones en partidas bien organizadas. Dragones enormes, que eran veinte veces más grandes que la gran ballena azul.

Ahora, sólo queda uno. Mi mejor amigo. Chimuelo.

Hace 5 años, mi vida era muy diferente a como es ahora. Yo vivía en una isla, llamada Berk, hogar de feroces guerreros, llamados vikingos, la cual tenía un gran problema de plagas. Dragones. En Berk, matar dragones lo era todo. Los vikingos eran conocidos por ser feroces y grandes luchadores. Yo no era un vikingo como todos los demás. No tenía grandes músculos, no podía levantar armas tan pesadas, y realmente no me gustaba pelear. Prefería diseñar, dibujar y crear. Inventaba cosas para tratar de ayudar al pueblo a defenderse de los dragones, aunque sin tener éxito.

La única razón por la que no me detenía es porque quería probarles a todos lo que yo valía. Pensé que matar a un dragón haría que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Pero una noche, cuando por fin pude derribar a un dragón, no a cualquier dragón, sino al que llamamos _la descendencia misma del relámpago y la muerte misma,_ el Furia Nocturna, cuando fui a buscarlo en el bosque y estuve a punto de matarlo, no pude hacerlo. Vi a ese dragón en el suelo, y no vi a una bestia como todos los vikingos creían que era. Vi a una creatura que podía sentir lo mismo que yo.

Miedo.

Cuando decidí liberarlo, aunque al principio no empezamos en buenos términos, él y yo terminamos siendo mejores amigos. Por la caída que sufrió Chimuelo, una parte de su cola quedó cortada permanentemente, impidiéndole volar. Pero usando lo que aprendí de herrería, me empeñe en crear una cola nueva para que Chimuelo pudiera volver a volar. Funcionó, aunque para que volara yo debía estar sobre él para poder manejar su cola. ¿Cuál es el sentimiento que produce volar? Libertad. Mientras más iba aprendiendo de él, más iba aprendiendo de los dragones en general y me di cuenta de algo.

Todo lo que sabíamos sobre ellos, estaba mal. Y me di cuenta, de que jamás podría matar a un dragón, porque no necesitaba hacerlo. Porque el peor enemigo del que tanto había oído hablar, del que tanto había temido, se volvió mi mejor amigo.

Ese era el mundo en el que solía vivir. El mundo en el que vivimos ahora es muy diferente. Aquí no hay islas con vikingos feroces y lagartos escupe fuego. Hay enormes construcciones por kilómetros. Edificios que alcanzan a tocar hasta las nubes, con personas que no son feroces. Bueno, no la mayoría por lo menos. Este es un mundo en el que las malas personas y los verdaderos monstruos están ahí afuera. Amenazando a la gente inocente. Y depende de mí y de mis cuatro hermanos, junto con nuestros amigos, asegurarnos de detenerlos.

De niño sabía que nunca había sido un buen vikingo. Si lo pienso bien, realmente nunca quise ser un vikingo como todos los demás en Berk. Debía encontrar quien era yo. No debía ser lo que los demás esperaban que fuera. Debía ser lo que yo soy. ¿Quién soy yo? Antes no lo sabía pero ahora lo sé. No soy un vikingo.

Soy un inventor.

Soy un soñador.

Soy un entrenador de dragones.

Soy un ninja.

* * *

-Vuela… –Pronunció la joven doncella escudo, mientras veía a su amigo, y posible interés amoroso, volar junto a la descendencia misma del relámpago y la muerte misma hacia el más grande dragón que ningún vikingo haya visto.

El Muerte Roja.

-Esa cosa tiene alas. Bien ¡Veamos si las usa! –Dijo Hipo a su dragón, Chimuelo, mientras maniobraron en un vuelo en picada para lanzar un ráfaga de plasma contra el Muerte Roja, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Este golpe hizo enfurecer al enorme dragón, quien levantó sus enormes alas.

-¿Con eso habrá temido? –Dijo el muchacho mirando hacia atrás para encontrarse con la gigantesca bestia persiguiéndolos por los aires. –Pues si vuela.

El muchacho y su dragón se dispusieron a maniobrar entre las rocas en las costas de la isla, las cuales eran destruidas al paso de la bestia que los perseguía. Desde la playa en la isla, Estoico, el padre de Hipo, observaba junto con toda su gente. Todos veían asombrados con la gran batalla que estaban presenciando.

Entonces Hipo miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de todas las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Supo entonces lo que debía hacer.

-Listo Chimuelo. Hay que desaparecer. –Le indicó a su compañero al mismo tiempo que ajustó el pedal de la cola del dragón para poder dirigirse hacia arriba. –¡Vamos amigo!

Empezaron a subir bien alto hacia las nubes, junto con el Muerte Roja siguiéndolos hacia arriba.

-¡Aquí viene! –Gritó Hipo para que esquivaran la gran llamarada de fuego que les disparó el Muerte Roja desde su gigantesca mandíbula.

Al llegar a la cima, el gran dragón se quedó aleteando en el mismo lugar entre las oscuras nubes, perdiendo de vista al Furia Nocturna. Era claro cuál de los dos dragones tenía ventaja en ese lugar. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el Muerte Roja comenzó a recibir poderosos y veloces disparos. Hipo y Chimuelo salían desde las sombras de las nubes disparando al punto débil del dragón, que en estos momentos eran sus enormes alas. Desde abajo cada disparo se veía como un gran destello entre las nubes, destacando la enorme sombra del dragón.

Entonces el Muerte Roja, decidió que ya tuvo suficiente. Dio un rugido de furia, para luego lanzar una enorme llamarada, iluminando todo el espacio y casi alcanzando a sus oponentes.

-¡Cuidado! –Hipo y Chimuelo pudieron esquivar el ataque, pero la aleta artificial de Chimuelo, la cual estaba compuesta por unos tubos de metal de hierro y una tela, empezaba a quemarse. –Se acabó el tiempo. –El jinete sabía que no podrían seguir volando más. –A ver si esto funciona.

El Furia Nocturna se dejó caer en picada, dirigiéndose hacia el enorme dragón.

-¡¿Eso es lo mejor que haces?! –Provocó Hipo a la bestia, al mismo tiempo que Chimuelo le rugía.

El gran dragón intentó atraparlos con sus mandíbulas pero falló y se dispuso a seguirlos en su vuelo en picada hacia el suelo. Intentando atraparlos.

-¡No te canses amigo! ¡Vamos bien! ¡Sólo un poco más! –Alentó Hipo a Chimuelo, mientras el Muerte Roja se acercaba cada vez más y más.

Al estar tan cerca, el Muerte Roja abrió su mandíbula, preparándose para dispararles una enorme llamarada.

-Tranquilo amigo. –Hipo sintió cómo el gas del Muerte Roja venía desde su boca, preparándose para freírlos. -¡Ahora! –El jinete y el dragón se voltearon, disparando una ráfaga de plasma al interior de la boca de la gran bestia, incendiándolo desde adentro.

Estaban a punto de llegar al suelo, por lo que el gran dragón intentó abrir las alas para poder detenerse, pero debido a los golpes anteriores que el Furia Nocturna le había dado, en las alas de la bestia se abrieron enormes agujeros, impidiendo que pudiera detenerse. Hipo y Chimuelo esquivaron la cabeza y comenzaron a subir sobre el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el enorme dragón chocaba contra el suelo, formando una gran explosión de fuego.

Los vikingos en la playa debieron apartarse un poco y cubrirse para no ser dañados por la explosión.

Por su parte, Hipo y Chimuelo huían lo más rápido que podían de las llamas del cuerpo de la bestia que estaban por alcanzarlos. En este punto la aleta de Chimuelo estaba completamente destrozada, por lo que no pudieron esquivar la enorme masa picuda de la cola que estaba por golpearlos.

-No…¡NOOO! –Fue lo último que logró decir Hipo cuando golpearon la cola. Dejando al muchacho caer inconsciente hacia las llamas.

Chimuelo trató de alcanzar a su jinete, siendo envueltos los dos por las enormes llamas, nadie pudo ver el extraño portal con forma de triángulo de color rosa brillante abriéndose de la nada, tragándoselos a ambos, y desapareciéndolos de este mundo.

El humo y la ceniza cubrían todo el lugar. Un gran silencio se extendió a lo largo, hasta que fue terminado por la voz de un hombre.

-Hipo. ¡Hipo! ¡Hijo! –Estoico el Vasto fue el primero en avanzar a la escena, buscando a su hijo.

Al llegar al lugar lleno de escombros distinguió algo no muy lejos, por lo que se apresuró a avanzar.

-Hipo… –Recogió el pequeño objeto que encontró, reconociendo que era la bota izquierda de su muchacho, la cual estaba mayormente quemada. –¡HIPO! –Volvió a gritar el Jefe vikingo, pero por ningún lado había señas de su hijo o del dragón negro.

Todos los demás vikingos llegaron hasta donde estaba su Jefe. Al ver lo que cargaba en su mano y la mirada melancólica que tenía, se dieron cuenta de que había ocurrido lo peor. Uno de los vikingos, con una pierna derecha de madera, un martillo en lugar de brazo, con un bigote largo y amarillo, quien había sido el mentor de Hipo en cuanto a la herrería y el mejor amigo de Estoico, se acercó.

-Dispérsense… Debemos encontrarlo... –Habló Estoico, tratando de ser firme.

-Estoico… –Contestó Bocón, con pena.

-Sepárense y busquen por todos lados.

-Estoico… No tiene caso…

-No. Bocón, está aquí. Debemos buscarlo.

-Estoico… No está…

-Bocón, ¡tiene que estar aquí!

-¡Estoico! –Bocón tomó por el hombro a su amigo. –Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso. –Le dio a su amigo una mirada triste.

El gran Jefe vikingo miró a su alrededor para luego darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Su hijo. Su única familia. Lo único que le quedaba de su amada esposa. Se había ido.

Estoico calló al suelo de rodillas con la cabeza baja, dándole la espalda a todos los que estaban presentes.

-Ay hijo… Yo hice esto…

Estoico había enfurecido cuando descubrió que Hipo entrenó a un dragón. Su furia no sólo había hecho que negara a su muchacho, sino que había arrastrado a casi toda su gente a esta isla para poder destruir de una vez por todas a los dragones, sólo para encontrarse con el enorme dragón que casi los asesina a todos. Eso fue lo que Hipo intentó decirle pero Estoico no quiso escucharlo, sólo escuchó lo que él quiso escuchar. Y ahora fue su hijo quien tuvo que pagar por el error que su padre cometió.

-Val… ¿qué es lo que he hecho?...

A su espalda, los vikingos se asomaban con sus miradas tristes, mientras bajaban sus cabezas en señal de respeto y arrepentimiento. Ni siquiera se molestaban por los dragones que había entre ellos que se mostraban también decaídos. Al parecer después de todo el muchacho tenía razón. Ellos no eran sólo las bestias que creían que eran.

Entre ellos había una joven con cabello rubio, ojos azules, hombreras, falda de pinchos. Astrid Hofferson. Se encontraba paralizada con la cabeza agachada, las manos entumecidas, conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo cómo se le aguaban los ojos. Desde joven lo único en lo que se enfocaba era en ser la mejor guerrera de Berk, por lo que no se consideraba sentimental por nada ni por nadie. Pero en estos momentos, darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Que el chico que siempre vio como arruinaba las cosas cuando sólo intentaba ayudar. El chico del que nadie se fijaba pero que ella no podía dejar de mirarlo en curiosidad. El chico que la superó en el entrenamiento de dragones pero que no buscaba gloria. El chico que la llevó al cielo a tocar las nubes y ver el espectáculo más hermoso que jamás haya visto. El chico que le mostró que en el mundo puede haber más que sólo pelear y matar. Ya no estaba. _Su amigo_. Justo cuando por fin decidió acercarse a él y empezar a ver quien realmente era se había ido. Estaba muerto. Ella ya no lo volvería a ver.

Nunca.

Con todos estos pensamientos el dolor en su pecho crecía cada vez más y sentía cómo sus ojos empezaban a soltar lágrimas. Así que hizo lo único que en estos momentos podía hacer. Salió corriendo. Lejos de la gente. Este sentimiento era nuevo para ella, no tenía idea de lo que era, pero fue peor que la vez en la que perdió a su tío Fin.

No había nada más que pudiera pensar. Estaba muerto. Hipo estaba muerto. Y eso a ella le dolía.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, en una especie de laboratorio con tubos de cristal enormes, ordenadores, cables dispersos, luces y líquidos fluorescentes, se encontraba una enorme máquina con forma de arco de la cual resplandecía una luz rosada brillante que sólo podría describirse como una especie de portal. En la habitación se encontraban unos extraños seres de metal con forma de humanoide. Cada individuo parecía tener incrustado en su abdomen una especie de cerebro.

De pronto, la máquina que tenían frente a ellos empezó a largar chispas mientras una alarma sonó.

-Kraang. ¿Qué está pasando con la máquina conocida cómo la máquina generadora de portales interdimencionales? –Preguntó uno de los androides.

-Lo que se conoce como el experimento de la máquina conocida como la máquina generadora de portales interdimencionales está desatando lo que se conoce como sobrecarga. –Respondió otro de los androides.

-Kraang. Desconecta lo que se llama la celda de energía de Kraang.

-Kraang. Kraang está detectando dos entidades provenientes desde el portal que Kraang generó con la máquina generadora de portales interdimencionales. –Dijo el kraangdroide que estaba monitoreando el estado del portal.

Los seres conocidos como Kraangs vieron como el portal aumentó cada vez más su intensidad para luego desaparecer, no sin antes lanzar hacia ellos una creatura negra como la noche.

Chimuelo calló al suelo sobre sus pies. Cuando se levantó y abrió los ojos y estaba vio a su alrededor estaba muy confundido. ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Qué eran esos sujetos a su alrededor? ¿Dónde estaba su jinete?

-Kraang, una creatura acaba de aparecer desde el portal de la máquina conocida como la máquina generadora de portales interdimencionales.

Inmediatamente varios kraandroides sacaron sus armas laser y apuntaron hacia Chimuelo, que se sintió amenazado y se puso en posición de guardia. Mostrando sus dientes y dando un rugido.

-Kraang, capturen a la creatura que se conoce como la creatura que acaba de salir del portal que Kraang generó. –Con esa orden, los kraagndroides empezaron a abrir fuego contra Chimuelo.

El dragón esquivaba los disparos mientras lanzaba sus propias ráfagas de plasma. En un punto logró acercarse a los kraangdroides y poder derribarlos y darles con sus ráfagas. Aunque Chimuelo les estaba causando problemas, uno de los Kraang lanzó desde su arma una polea que logró enredarse sobre Chimuelo, dándole una descarga al dragón. Con esto otros kraangdroides aprovecharon el momento y se acercaron cargando lanzas con puntas eléctricas en ellas para poder noquear al dragón, inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

-Kraang. Lleven a la creatura conocida como la creatura que provino del portal que Kraang generó a lo que se conoce como celda. Kraang necesitará realizar estudios.

-Entendido Kraang.

-Kraang. Le dijiste a Kraang que fueron detectadas dos entidades. ¿Qué sucedió con lo que sería la segunda entidad?

-Lo que se conoce como la sobrecarga del portal de Kraang causó que lo que es la segunda entidad fuera soltada en otro lugar que no es el lugar en el que Kraang se encuentra ahora.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el lugar que es el lugar dónde lo que es la segunda entidad se encuentra?

-Kraang no tiene las coordenadas exactas del lugar en el que se encuentra lo que es la segunda entidad. Kraang sólo sabe que el lugar en el que se encuentra lo que es la segunda entidad es un lugar en algún lugar en lo que se conoce como la ciudad de Nueva York.

* * *

-¡Muy bien! ¡Listos o no, aquí voy! –Dijo un joven, que era de piel verde, con tres dedos en lugar de cinco, con lo que parecía ser un caparazón en su torso, y usaba una bandana azul en su cabeza. Su nombre era Leonardo. Como se puede notar no era un chico normal. Era más bien una especie de tortuga mutante.

La joven tortuga se encontraba en lo que eran las alcantarillas de Nueva York. Se encontraba buscando a sus tres hermanos, ya que estaban jugando a las escondidas, y a él le tocaba buscar. Leo se movía ágilmente, dando saltos sigilosos por el túnel de la alcantarilla.

-Je Je Je. Mikey, Donnie, Rafa. Saben que no podrán esconderse de mí. –Dijo con mucho orgullo.

De repente el quelonio se detuvo en seco, porque escuchó un ruido muy extraño, al mismo tiempo que algo lejos en el túnel pudo distinguir una especie de luz rosada brillante que de repente desapareció.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!. –Leo de repente se olvidó del juego y se dispuso a ir a investigar.

Cuando Leonardo llegó a la sección del túnel donde esa extraña luz había salido vio que en el suelo frente a él que alguien. Se acercó con cautela para inspeccionar y se sorprendió al ver lo que parecía ser un humano inconsciente. Él nunca había visto un humano, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¿Es un humano? –Preguntó para sí mismo.

Mientras inspeccionaba el aspecto del chico frente a él no tardó en darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba. Varias partes del humano se veían quemadas, pero lo que más le alteró fue el estado en el que se encontraba su pierna izquierda, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Oh cielos…

La joven tortuga se acercó para tratar de ver si el muchacho se encontraba vivo. Para su alivio, cuando se acercó a ver si su corazón latía escuchó latidos. Pero Leonardo sabía que este chico iba a necesitar ayuda urgente. No podía dejarlo aquí. Sólo y abandonado. No podía hacerlo, eso no estaría nada bien.

-No te preocupes. Traeré ayuda. Sólo resiste. –Leo se dispuso a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la guarida. -¡Maestro Spllinter! ¡Chicos! ¡Donnie! ¡Mikey! ¡Rafa! ¡Hay alguien herido aquí! ¡Sensei! ¡Necesita ayuda!

Mientras Leo corría desesperado por traer a su familia, Hipo pegó un gemido de dolor para luego volver a sumergirse en la inconciencia. Cuando despierte sin dudas habrá muchas cosas que no podrá entender.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Originalmente este capitulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí que ya pasó mucho tiempo y a este fic le hace falta una actualización, así que este capítulo quedará dividido en dos partes. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Leonardo no tardó mucho en encontrar a su Sensei, el Maestro Splinter, y llevarlo de inmediato con el joven inconsciente y mal herido. Al principio, Splinter dudaba en llevarlo con ellos a su alcantarilla por razones obvias, pero estaba de acuerdo con su hijo, este humano se encontraba muy mal herido y necesitaba ayuda. Dejarlo no estaría bien. Maestro y alumno se dirigieron rápidamente de regreso a su hogar, en donde los esperaban las otras tortugas, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Rafael. A lo primero se quejaron del por qué Leonardo había interrumpido el juego pero cuando vieron lo que ellos traían se olvidaron por completo del asunto. Las tortugas quisieron respuestas pero el Maestro Splinter les dijo que no era el momento, debía atender a su inesperado invitado y sin importar las protestas de sus hijos en querer ayudar el sensei rata les dijo que esperaran fuera de su dojo hasta que él les avisara. Splinter agradeció que sus hijos obedecieran, porque al examinar las heridas supo que no tendría más opción que apuntar lo que quedaba de la pierna mal herida del joven. Ahora Hipo se encontraba en el dojo descansando sobre unas sábanas mientras era custodiado por los cuatro hermanos tortugas.

El más pequeño de las tortugas, uno con una bandana de color naranja en la cabeza no quitaba sus ojos del humano recostado frente a él. Recorría cada sector de su rostro con curiosidad mientras iba tocando con sus dedos algunas partes de su cara.

-¡Mickey! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! –Dijo Leonardo.

-Vamos Leo, sólo estoy intrigado, nunca he visto a alguien como él, su piel no es verde, tiene cinco dedos en lugar de tres, ¡y no veo dónde está su caparazón! –Contestó Miguel Ángel.

-Es porque es un humano Mickey. Su fisiología no es como la de los reptiles. Es más similar a la de los primates –Contestó la tortuga de bandana morada, Donatello.

-Woooow. ¡Un humano! ¡Siempre quise conocer a un humano! Mmm, ¿Cómo será que llegó aquí? ¿Será un ninja como nosotros? ¡Oh! ¿Le gustarán las algas y los gusanos? ¿Le gustarán los videojuegos? ¿Le gustarán las historietas? ¿Querrá ser mi amigo? ¡Podríamos comer algas y gusanos mientras vemos El Capitán Escudo en la televisión! y luego enseñarle mis habilidades de nin… ¡AU! –Miguel Ángel no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ya cállate, tonto! Ni si quiera sabemos quién es y cómo llegó aquí. –Dijo irritado Rafael, la tortuga de bandana roja.

-Pues eso es cierto. ¿Tienes idea de cómo llegó a la alcantarilla Leo? –Preguntó Donatello a su hermano.

-Ya se los dije, no tengo idea de qué fue lo que sucedió. Sólo iba corriendo por la alcantarilla cuando vi una luz y escuché un sonido muy extraño al fondo. Y cuando llegué a ese lugar él se encontraba tirado ahí. –Contestó Leonardo.

-¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Tal vez fue expulsado a través de un portal interdimencional hacia nuestro mundo! Como en mi historieta, _Los invasores devoradores de cerebros de la otra dimensión. –_ Decía Miguel Ángel con voz de suspenso mientras mostraba una historieta en la que se veían seres extraterrestres persiguiendo seres humanos para devorarles sus cerebros. –Oh no, eso quiere decir… tal vez… él podría ser un extraterrestre devorador de cerebros. –Dijo ahora con voz chillona y con cara de miedo.

Las tres tortugas sólo rodaron los ojos con fastidio por la estupidez de su hermano.

-A él ya le devoraron el cerebro ¿No? –Dijo Rafael.

-Para que a alguien le devoren el cerebro es necesario tener un cerebro en primer lugar –Contestó Donatello.

Leonardo, Rafael, y Donatello se echaron a reír por esta broma mientras Miguel Ángel se sintió ofendido.

-¡Oigan! –Dijo Miguel Ángel.

-De todas formas, tendremos que esperar a que despierte para saber qué le sucedió. –Dijo Leonardo, dejando de reír.

Las tortugas no necesitaban esperar demasiado, porque en ese momento se escuchó un quejido proviniendo desde el joven. Los cuatros hermanos fijaron su mirada en Hipo viendo que estaba empezando a moverse y tratando de abrir los ojos.

-¡Que bien! ¡Ya despertó! –Dijo Miguel Ángel, acercando su rostro a centímetros del de Hipo.

-Aaah.. Mickey, mejor no te acerques demasiado. –Advirtió Leonardo, pero Miguel Ángel lo ignoró.

Hipo empezaba a oír las voces de las tortugas a medida que iba saliendo de la inconciencia. Se sentía cansado y algo adolorido pero se esforzaba para abrir los ojos. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus parpados y jamás en su vida hubiese imaginado lo que vería a continuación.

-¡Hola! –Saludó Miguel Ángel, con su cara verde y sonriente justo en frente de la de Hipo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHG! –Gritó Hipo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHG! –Repitió Miguel Ángel.

Leonardo, Donatello y Rafael se sobresaltaron por esto y retrocedieron un poco. Miguel Ángel se asustó por el repentino grito y también retrocedió junto a sus hermanos. Hipo ignoró el dolor que sentía y retrocedió un poco hasta chocar contra una pared, para luego quedarse paralizado con la vista que tenía frete a él. Se frotó los ojos para saber si no estaba alucinando pero cuando volvió a tener su mirada sobre las cuatro tortugas se dio cuenta de que no estaba viendo mal y no podía creer lo que veía. Frente a él se encontraban cuatro creaturas de piel verde, un poco más bajas que él, con tres dedos en lugar de cinco. Al igual que un humano caminaban erguidos en dos piernas pero definitivamente no podían ser humanos. Con esas características lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que eran…

-¡TROLLS! ¡POR ODÍN! –Gritó Hipo, con toda la sorpresa del mundo. -¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que los trolls eran reales! ¡Bocón tenía razón!

Las tortugas se vieron muy confundidas por las palabras del joven vikingo.

-¿Nos llamó "trolls"? –Preguntó Leonardo, arqueando una ceja.

-No sé qué significa esa palabra –Dijo Miguel Ángel, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo tampoco ¡Pero no me agrada! –Dijo Rafael, algo enojado.

-Los trolls son creaturas míticas del folclore escandinavo, de apariencia variada, en general son antropomorfos, de gran tamaño y hábitos brutales. Son personajes habituales en obras de literatura fantástica y juegos de rol. –Explicó Donatello.

Leonardo y Miguel Ángel solo se le quedaron viendo, no entendiendo muy bien lo que les dijo, mientras que Rafael se irritó más.

-Gracias por la información, genio. –Dijo de manera sarcástica la tortuga de bandana roja.

Hipo ignoró el hecho de que ellos hablaban su idioma y recordó lo que Bocón le hablaba sobre los trolls. En ese momento su sorpresa se convirtió en pánico.

-¡Atrás trolls! ¡No dejaré que se lleven mi calcetín izquierdo! –Dijo Hipo, apoyándose contra la pared y protegiéndose la pierna, hasta que notó algo extraño en ella. -¿Eh? –Fijó su vista hacia su pie pero se quedó en shock por lo que vio. Ya no tenía la mitad de su pierna izquierda.

-¡Ya deja de llamarnos trolls! –Dijo Rafael, avanzando hacia Hipo queriendo golpearlo, cosa que alteró más al berkiano.

-¡Rafa! –Detuvo Leonardo a su hermano, antes de que hiciera algo estúpido. –¡No puedes golpearlo, está confundido!

-¡No te metas en mi camino Leo! –Protestó Rafael.

-Rafa, Leo tiene razón, él está asustado. –Se unió Donatello.

-Ya conocen a Rafa, está lleno de aire caliente, así que tiene que expulsarlo tarde o temprano. –Dijo Miguel Ángel, creyéndose muy listo sin saber que dijo algo muy tonto, ganándose una mirada peligrosa por parte de Rafael, lo cual lo aterró sintiendo que ahora sería el blanco de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –Dijo una imponente voz, captando inmediatamente la atención de los hermanos tortugas, y la de Hipo.

-¡Sensei! –Dijeron los cuatro hermanos, algo aterrados por la sorpresa.

Splinter se acercó caminando firmemente con los brazos detrás de la espalda hasta donde estaban todos. No le costó deducir que su invitado había despertado y al parecer sus hijos lo habían espantado y luego se armó una discusión. Las tortugas le dieron lugar para que Splinter pudiera acercarse hacia Hipo, quién no podía creer lo que veía frente a él.

-Veo que ya despertaste. Espero que mis hijos no te hayan asustado demasiado. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó el maestro, con toda amabilidad.

Sin embargo, Hipo no prestó atención alguna a sus palabras, lo único en lo que se concentraba su cara en shock era en el gran hombre rata parlante vestido con una ropa que jamás había visto justo en frente de él.

A Hipo no le tomó mucho tiempo desmayarse luego de eso.

* * *

Hipo empezó a despertarse lentamente de nuevo, pensando que lo que había visto era un sueño.

-¡Hola de nuevo! –La cara verde de Miguel Ángel le confirmó que no lo era.

-¡AAAAHG!

-¡Mickey! –Regañaron Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello. Miguel Ángel retrocedió algo apenado.

-Lo siento. No quería asustarte. –Se disculpó con Hipo.

La disculpa por parte de Miguel Ángel calmó un poco a Hipo y finalmente comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una especie de habitación en la que en la que casi al extremo de ella se encontraba un árbol, el suelo estaba cubierto por algo que no podía reconocer pero definitivamente no parecía la piel de algún animal, y además sobre eso había unos grabados que le parecían muy buenos. Era algo que nunca había visto.

-Tus intensiones no son malas, Miguel Ángel, pero debes ser paciente con nuestro invitado. –Dijo el maestro Splinter, mientras iba acercándose con una taza de té caliente en su mano izquierda.

Hipo volvió a alterarse al ver nuevamente al gran hombre rata, cosa que Splinter notó. El maestro se detuvo y se arrodilló frente al vikingo.

-Sé que nuestra apariencia no es normal. Pero te aseguro que no somos un peligro. No queremos hacerte daño. –Dijo el Sensei, extendiendo su brazo para darle a Hipo la taza con el té.

Hipo observó lo que el hombre rata le estaba ofreciendo. Sus palabras en verdad sonaban sinceras para él, además de que le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sintió el aroma de la bebida caliente y le pareció que olía muy bien, parecía una buena bebida caliente. Con cuidado Hipo aceptó la taza, sintiendo nuevamente el dulce aroma que emanaba. Bebió un sorbo de la taza, saboreando su contenido. No era como ninguna bebida que haya probado antes. Inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hipo mientras tomaba otro sorbo. Tal vez era porque se sentía cansado o tal vez porque tenía mucha sed, pero fue la mejor bebida que haya probado en su vida.

-Está muy bueno. Muchas gracias. –Dijo el vikingo, agradeciendo por el té.

-De nada. –Respondió el Maestro Splinter. –Supongo que ya te sientes mejor.

-Si. Me siento mejor.

Viendo que el joven ya no parecía estar tan alterado por su presencia, las tortugas se acercaron para quedar al lado de su sensei.

-Ah… gracias por esto, pero… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Dijo Hipo, queriendo saber qué estaba pasando.

-Estas en nuestro hogar. Mi hijo Leonardo te encontró herido y te trajimos aquí. –Explicó el Maestro Splinter.

-¿Su?... ¿Hijo? –Preguntó Hipo, observando a las tortugas. -¿Ellos son sus hijos? –Preguntó confundido.

Pero antes de que Splinter pudiera explicar, la tortuga de la bandana naranja se le adelantó.

-¡Así es! ¡Todos somos hermanos! –Contestó Miguel Ángel. -¡Yo soy Mickey! ¡Me encantan las historietas y la televisión! –Dijo señalándose a sí mismo. -¡Este es Leo! ¡Es super intrépido! –Dijo señalando a Leonardo. -¡Él es Doni! ¡Es super inteligente! Aunque nadie entiende jamás lo que dice. –Señalando a Donatello y ganándose una mirada de este. – ¡Y este es Rafa! ¡Es super explosivo! Si lo provocas te golpeará. –Señalando a Rafael y obteniendo un golpe en la nuca por parte de él. -¡AU! ¿Lo ves? ¡Y él! Es nuestro padre y sensei ¡El maestro Splinter! –Terminó señalando a Splinter y ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de él por interrumpirlo.

-Si. Como Miguel Ángel dijo. –Dijo Splinter, volviendo su atención a Hipo.

-Oooo… ok. Es un gusto conocerlos. –Dijo Hipo, tratando de recordar sus nombres, eran nombres que jamás había escuchado.

-Y para que sepas. No somos trolls. Somos tortugas. –Explicó Donatello.

-¿Tortugas? –Hipo examinó con más detalle a los cuatro hermanos, y esta vez, además de la piel verde y los tres dedos en lugar de cinco, se dio cuenta de que en sus torsos había algo que parecía ser como el caparazón de una tortuga. -¡Son tortugas! Y usted es un… ¿hombre rata? –Dijo mirando a Splinter.

-Así es. –Afirmó Splinter.

-Pe… Pe… Pero… ¿Ustedes hablan mi idioma? ¿Cómo… Cómo es posible? –Preguntó desconcertado.

-Es una historia un tanto difícil de explicar. Creo que lo mejor es que de momento sepas que puedes confiar en nosotros. –Respondió simplemente el sensei. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven?

Hipo dudo un poco antes de contestar, pero hasta ahora estos extraños lo han tratado muy bien. Decidió que podía confiar en ellos, además de que tiene muchas preguntas que le gustaría que le contestaran.

-Mi… nombre es… es… Hipo.

Las tortugas lo vieron con cara extraña para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

-No enserio. Dinos cuál es tu nombre. –Dijo Leonardo.

-Ah… Ese es mi nombre. –Dijo Hipo.

Las tortugas se le quedaron viendo con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Tu nombre es? ¿"Hipo"? –Preguntó Miguel Ángel. Hipo sólo asintió en respuesta.

Inmediatamente las cuatro tortugas se tiraron bocarriba sobre el suelo mientras reían sin parar. Hipo solo suspiró con fastidio. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se burlaran de su nombre.

-¡Hipo! ¡Es el nombre más ridículo que jamás haya oído! –Gritó entre risas Rafael.

Splinter decidió que ya fue suficiente e hizo un sonido fuerte con la garganta y dándoles una mirada severa a sus alumnos. Las tortugas inmediatamente dejaron de reír y se sentaron firmes bajo la mirada de su maestro. Luego de eso, Splinter volvió su atención al joven.

-Hipo. Dime, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que te sucedió? –Preguntó el Sensei.

Hipo trató de pensar en lo último que recordaba antes de despertar, e instantáneamente recordó la batalla que tuvieron él y Chimuelo contra el enorme dragón en la Isla Dragón. Lo último que recordaba fue chocar contra la cola de la enorme bestia y luego todo se volvió negro para él. Instantáneamente muchas preguntas se vinieron a su mente. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Estará en alguna isla? ¿Qué sucedió con Chimuelo? Esta última pregunta le dio pánico. Esperaba que su mejor amigo haya logrado sobrevivir a eso.

-Yo… Yo… estaba en una batalla… y creo que choqué… y… y… eso es todo –Dijo con preocupación, cosa que fue notada por Splinter, mientras que las tortugas susurraban interesados el que Hipo haya estado en una batalla.

-Con que una batalla. Por la gravedad de tus heridas cuando te encontramos, asumo que sufriste un gran golpe. –Dijo el maestro, mirando con pesar su pierna izquierda.

Hipo entonces recordó lo de su pierna izquierda. Casi instantáneamente bajó su mirada a su pierna y para su desgracia volvió a ver que ya no tenía la mitad de esta.

-Temo que no tuve más opción que retirarla. Tu pierna se encontraba muy herida. Lo lamento –Dijo Splinter, siendo compasivo.

-Está bien. –Hipo suspiró con tristeza –Supongo que debí estar muy mal. Supongo que ustedes me salvaron la vida. Muchas gracias. –Contestó Hipo con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de entender el por qué tuvo que perder su pierna. –¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Unos cuantos días. –Contestó el maestro.

-Oye, ¿y contra quién estuviste luchando para que terminarás tan mal? –Preguntó Rafael.

-Si. ¡Cuéntanos! ¡Adoro las historias de batallas! –Dijo Miguel Ángel, con más emoción.

-Ah… pues… es una larga historia. Yo… yo…

-No tiene por qué decirnos si no quiere hacerlo. No son asuntos nuestros. –Dijo el Sensei a sus hijos, para alivio de Hipo, ya que no estaba seguro sobre contar el tema de los dragones. Quién sabe si ellos no odiaban a los dragones también.

-Oigan, pero… ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? ¿En dónde estamos exactamente? –Dijo Hipo, queriendo saber.

Miguel Ángel estaba a punto de decir cada detalle del lugar en el que se encontraban pero el Maestro Splinter se adelantó y lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-Temo que la ubicación de nuestro hogar es secreta, y debemos mantenerla así. Espero que puedas entenderlo.

A Hipo no le gustó el no saber en dónde se encontraba, pero ellos han sido muy buenos con él. Además probablemente si querían permanecer ocultos sea debido a que ellos no eran personas como todas las demás personas. Sería lógico que quieran mantener su ubicación segura.

-Lo entiendo. Pero si no sé dónde estoy, ¿cómo puedo hacer para irme? –Preguntó Hipo.

-¿Irte? ¿Quieres dejarnos? ¿Acaso no te agradamos? –Preguntó con tristeza Miguel Ángel.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! –Se apresuró a contestar Hipo. –Claro que me agradan. Pero… no puedo quedarme aquí. –Dijo Hipo.

-Él tiene razón, Miguel Ángel. Debe tener familia y estarán preocupados por él. Debe regresar a su propio hogar –Contestó Splinter.

Hipo consideró las palabras del Maestro Splinter. Es cierto, se preguntaba qué habrá pasado con su padre o con Bocón, o con los demás berkianos, pero de momento en lo que más pensaba era en hallar a Chimuelo.

-¿Me encontraron sólo a mí? ¿No había nadie más conmigo?

-No. Cuando te encontré estabas tú sólo. Registramos todo el lugar pero no hubo indicios de que haya habido alguien más contigo. –Dijo Leonardo.

-Ya veo. –Dijo Hipo, pensando que Chimuelo podría haber caído al mar o tal vez ido hacia alguna otra parte de la isla en la que cree que se encuentra. Esperaba que estuviera bien. El joven pronto terminó su té.

-Será mejor que descanses por hoy. Mañana yo te llevaré y te ayudaré a encontrar tu camino a casa. –Dijo Splinter.

Con el comentario de Splinter las tortugas se desanimaron un poco, sobre todo Miguel Ángel.

-Ayyy… Sensei, ¿tiene que irse tan pronto? –Dijo Miguel Ángel.

-Es lo mejor Miguel Ángel. Él debe regresar a dónde pertenece.

La tortuga se desanimó por esto pero aceptó que su maestro tenía razón. Hipo vio que Miguel Ángel estaba desanimado por esto. Parece que solo quería hacer un amigo. Recordando cómo deseaba siempre tener un amigo, y pensando en que él había logrado hacerse amigo de un dragón decidió que podría intentar hacerse amigo de estas creaturas.

-Bueno, pero no me iré hasta mañana. ¿No les gustaría pasar el rato mientras?¿Podríamos… ser amigos? –Propuso Hipo a las tortugas.

Leonardo, Donatello y Miguel Ángel se sintieron maravillados por esta idea. Rafael no lo demostró mucho pero le gustaría tener un nuevo amigo. Ya le era aburrido fastidiar solo a sus hermanos. Las cuatro tortugas vieron a su sensei con brillantes sonrisas esperando por su respuesta. Splinter vaciló un momento entre esto, no sabiendo si estaría bien que sus hijos formaran un vínculo con alguien que probablemente no volverían a ver, pero las miradas suplicantes de los cuatro lograron convencerlo. Sería bueno que sus hijos tuvieran un amigo por lo menos.

-Muy bien. –Asintió el maestro.

Los cuatro hermanos saltaron de la emoción por esto. Hipo también sonrió un poco porque alguien estuviese emocionado de ser su amigo. Este día sin duda ha sido muy interesante.


	3. Capitulo 3

El momento de partir había llegado. Splinter se encontraba cargando a Hipo por los túneles de Nueva York para llevarlo a la superficie. El joven vikingo iba con los ojos vendados. El sensei rata le dijo que era por cuestión de seguridad para proteger la ubicación de su hogar, no es que no confiaran en él, pero Hipo pudo entenderlo, Splinter quería proteger a su familia y mientras menos supieran en donde estaban mejor, aunque siendo sincero, a Hipo le dio tristeza tener que marcharse tan pronto y probablemente no volver a verlos.

En las pocas horas que estuvo con las tortugas de verdad que habían llegado a agradarle bastante. En el tiempo que pasaron juntos Hipo supo que Leonardo, Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael antes eran tortugas normales y corrientes, mientras que Splinter antes era humano, al igual que él. Su verdadero nombre era Hamato Yoshi, un nombre que Hipo jamás había escuchado antes. Mickey le suplicó al sensei, como muchas otras veces, que les contara la historia sobre cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí, así que Splinter narró nuevamente esa historia para su invitado.

Hace diez años, Hamato Yoshi salía de una tienda junto con cuatro tortugas bebes que había comprado, cuando de repente pasó junto a un hombre de actitud muy extraña, algo le llamó la atención sobre ese sujeto por lo que decidió seguirlo. Al llegar a un callejón lo escuchó hablando con otro hombre vestido igual que él, quien tenía sobre sus manos una especie de contenedor con un líquido brillante dentro, sin embargo los hombres se dieron cuenta de su presencia y junto con otros dos sujetos vestidos igual que ellos trataron de atraparlo, pero Yoshi no era alguien indefenso. Pudo dominar fácilmente a los hombres él solo, pero aunque pudo escapar de ellos, el recipiente con el líquido brillante se rompió justo entre él y las cuatro tortugas, salpicándolos a todos, dándole forma más humanoide a los cuatro bebes, y convirtiéndolo en un hombre rata a él. Hasta el día de hoy no tenían idea de que era ese extraño líquido. Hipo quedó bastante impresionado con esa historia.

Las tortugas estaban muy interesadas sobre cómo era arriba, por lo que no dudaban en preguntarle cosas a Hipo sobre cómo era su vida. No podía decirles todo así que solo les contaba que se dedicaba a ser un herrero, forjando armas, arreglándolas e incluso ideando las suyas, aunque a las tortugas les pareció muy interesante, a Splinter le pareció muy raro que un muchacho tan joven se dedicara a una profesión que muchos padres en la ciudad seguramente considerarían muy peligrosa para sus hijos. Cuando Hipo vio algunos de los dibujos que tenía la alfombra en ese lugar se le ocurrió pedir un momento algo de papel y carbón, cuando se lo dieron la hoja de papel le pareció muy extraña, estaba prácticamente limpia y se sentía mucho más suave que cualquier otra que haya visto, además que parecía tener una forma rectangular perfecta. Ignorando esto, se concentró en tratar de recrear las formas que veía, cosa que no le costó mucho. Las tortugas y Splinter quedaron impresionados con eso, luego Hipo les preguntó si no podían juntarse un poco entre ellos para intentar algo. Después de un tiempo les enseñó un retrato hecho a mano de ellos cinco junto con el árbol del dojo detrás. Leo, Doni, Mickey, e incluso Rafa no escondieron para nada lo asombrados que estaban por esto y no dejaban de elogiarlo por su trabajo, lo mismo hacía Splinter, maravillado por su técnica.

Hipo quedó sin palabras por esto. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien admiraba su habilidad para dibujar, en lugar de solo verla como una habilidad inútil al no ser algo que sirva para el combate. Sean quienes sean ellos, definitivamente no eran vikingos.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Splinter. –Dijo Hipo, desde la espalda del hombre rata.

-No hay por qué, Hipo. –Contestó Splinter.

-Tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué ha sido tan gentil conmigo? Quiero decir… Soy un extraño para ustedes. –Decía Hipo, sabiendo que gente como su padre jamás hubiesen sido tan gentiles con alguien que apenas conocieron.

-Desde que despertaste no sentí ninguna intención de hostilidad en ti. Supe entonces que tienes un buen corazón, así que no eras un peligro para nosotros.

Esto dejó estupefacto al vikingo.

-¿Quiere decir… u… u-u-u-u-usted… puede leer mentes?- Tartamudeó el berkiano.

-Je je je je, no –Rio el sensei –Sentir las intenciones de alguien es una técnica que requiere tiempo y esfuerzo. Me llevó años aprenderla, pero eso es otra historia. Ya estamos llegando.

Habían llegado justo a la entrada de la alcantarilla.

-Sujétate bien –Dijo Splinter, mientras empezaba a subir por una escalera metálica.

Cuando el sensei llegó a la parte superior levantó un poco la tapa de la alcantarilla para ver y asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie antes de salir. Una vez que comprobó que no había ninguna otra presencia salió de la alcantarilla y bajó a Hipo, quien le costó un poco mantener el equilibro con el palo de madera que tenía en lugar de su pierna.

-Muy bien, ahora dime, ¿por dónde vives? –Splinter retiró la venda de los ojos de Hipo.

Pero el joven vikingo no pudo decir nada, porque al abrir los ojos quedó totalmente sorprendido. A su alrededor vio grandes edificaciones que parecían hechas de piedra, pero de una piedra que parecería haber sido tallada hasta que quedara bien liza. También veía a su alrededor varias cosas que le llamaban la atención, como unos palos metálicos que emanaban una especie de luz desde sus puntas.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –Dijo Hipo, señalándolas.

-¿Te refieres a los postes de luz? –Dijo Splinter, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Postes… de luz? O sea… ¿son como antorchas? ¿Para iluminar el lugar? –Dijo Hipo, intrigado.

-Pues… sí. Solo que funcionan con electricidad en lugar de fuego. –Contestó Splinter, sin entender por qué Hipo se veía tan interesado en eso.

-¡¿Electricidad?! ¡¿Cómo la que hay en los rayos de Thor?! –Dijo Hipo, completamente sorprendido, cosa que dejó más confundido al sensei.

-Hipo, ¿algo de esto te parece familiar?

-No –Contestó Hipo, no dejando de admirar a su alrededor. –Nunca había visto un lugar como este.

-Tal vez debamos echar un vistazo más arriba. –Dijo Splinter, mirando hacia arriba de un edificio.

El hombre rata subió nuevamente a Hipo a su espalda y con una habilidad que sorprendió al joven subieron hasta el techo de un edificio, en el que Hipo pudo contemplar aún mejor el lugar en el que se encontraban, un enorme lugar que Hipo jamás habría imaginado. Desde ese techo podía ver lo que parecían ser cientos, sino miles, de edificaciones de forma similar y de altura variada, con varias luces viéndose desde sus ventanas, era una arquitectura que jamás había visto, ni siquiera había oído hablar de algo así.

-¿Ves algo que reconozcas? –Preguntó Splinter.

Pero Hipo no lo escuchó porque estaba demasiado enfocado en contemplar la ciudad. Se inclinó un poco hasta el borde del techo, desde donde pudo observar una gran cantidad de personas caminando, ninguno se veía como un vikingo fornido, y usaban ropas que jamás había visto. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que junto a esas personas parecía haber unas criaturas con una forma muy extraña, que hacían una especie de sonido extraño y que parecían llevar personas sobre ellas, o más bien dentro de ellas.

-Qué... ¿Qué animales son esos? –Dijo Hipo, señalando hacia abajo.

-¿Te refieres a los automóviles? –Dijo Splinter, arqueando la ceja.

-Auto… ¿qué?

-Automóviles. Tú sabes. Vehículos que la gente usa para moverse más rápido.

-¿Qué? ¿Moverse? Quiere decir… ¿cómo en un barco? –Dijo Hipo, aún más confundido.

-Hipo ¿No hay nada por aquí que te parezca familiar? –Preguntó Splinter, ahora preocupado.

-N-n-no… ¡Jamás había visto un lugar como esté! –Dice Hipo, desconcertado. -¿Qué es todo este lugar?

-Es la gran ciudad de Nueva York. –Respondió Splinter.

-¿Nueva? ¿York? ¿En qué lugar se encuentra esta isla?

-No es exactamente una isla. Una parte de ella son islas, el resto está unida al continente de Norteamérica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Norteamérica?! ¡¿Continente?! –Dijo Hipo, aún más confundido.

-Hipo… ¿De dónde es que vienes? –Dijo Splinter, realmente preocupado y confundido.

-¡Soy un vikingo! ¡Soy de la isla de Berk!

* * *

-Aquí está, estos son los vikingos. –Dijo Donatello, enseñando las páginas de un libro.

Luego de que Hipo se pusiera tan histérico al no tener idea de dónde estaban, él y Splinter regresaron a la alcantarilla. Luego de explicarles a las tortugas lo que había ocurrido estaban igual de confundidos que el sensei.

Hipo tomó el libro que Doni le mostró, observando que en él se mostraban imágenes de lo que Doni decía que eran vikingos, pero algo diferentes de los que Hipo conocía, además de que el libro estaba escrito en un idioma que Hipo no entendía y jamás había visto.

-¿Quiénes eran exactamente? –Preguntó Leonardo.

-Vikingo es el principal nombre dado a los miembros de los pueblos nórdicos originarios de Escandinavia, famosos por sus incursiones y pillajes en Europa. –Respondió Donatello.

-Wow ¿Así que tú eres uno de ellos Hipo? –Dijo Miguel Ángel, observando el libro junto con Hipo.

-Pues… sí, soy un vikingo.

-Pues eso no es posible. –Dijo Donatello con seguridad. –La era vikinga terminó hace muchos años. Se lo suele datar en el año mil sesenta y seis con la caída del rey Harald el Despiadado, aunque algunos historiadores daneses amplían hasta mil ochocientos cinco con el final del reinado de Caunuto Sexto de Dinamarca.

-¡¿Qué?! –Respondió Hipo, con confusión.

-Eso sí que es un largo tiempo. –Dijo Leonardo.

-Además, ¿qué no se supone que los vikingos son bien grandes y fuertes? –Dijo Rafael, mirando a Hipo.

-Y los cascos. No olviden cascos con cuernos. –Dijo Mickey, usando sus dedos sobre su cabeza para imaginar un casco con cuernos.

-Los vikingos jamás usaron cascos con cuernos. Eso es solo una imagen dada en la cultura popular. –Dijo Doni, irritado por esa creencia de fallo histórico.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si los usamos! –Dijo Hipo.

-Si claro, y también peleaban contra dragones escupe fuego. –Dijo de manera sarcástica Rafael.

-¡Si! ¡Exacto! –Respondió Hipo.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Dragones que volaban por los aires arrojando fuego?! –Preguntó emocionado Miguel Ángel.

-Eso tampoco es posible Mickey, los dragones solo son seres fantásticos de mitología y leyendas. –Dijo Donatello.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Los dragones están por todos lados! ¡Yo monté uno también! –Gritó Hipo.

-¡¿Montaste uno?! –Dijo Mickey, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro. –Dijo Doni, con una mirada de escepticismo –Como iba diciendo, los dragones jamás han existido. No hay evidencia alguna de que seres reptilianos con la capacidad de volar y de exhalar fuego alguna vez hayan habitado la Tierra.

-¡Les estoy diciendo que sí! –Dijo Hipo, más alterado. –¡Yo mismo volé sobre uno! ¡Enfrentamos a un dragón del tamaño de una montaña! –Se estaba alterando cada vez más al no entender qué es lo que estaba pasando, cómo es que estaba en un lugar donde los dragones abundaban y ahora estaba en un lugar donde le dicen que los dragones jamás existieron y que los vikingos ya no existen desde hace años.

-Hipo. Cálmate. –Dijo Leonardo, tratando de tranquilizar a Hipo.

-Lo que estás diciendo realmente no tiene sentido. –Dijo Donatello.

-Creo que se le zafó un tornillo. –Dijo Rafael, viéndolo como un loco.

Hipo ya no pudo soportarlo más, las emociones en su cabeza lo empezaban a marear, se levantó como pudo y se dirigió hacia el dojo, queriendo estar solo.

-¡Hipo! –Leo y Mickey intentaron ir tras él.

-Déjenlo. –Los detuvo Splinter.

-Pero, maestro…

-Está alterado. Deben darle espacio.

Leo y Mickey suspiraron bajando los hombros y se retiraron.

* * *

Hipo se encontraba en el dojo sentado bajo el árbol, con las rodillas contra su pecho y su cabeza baja. No dejando de pensar en qué era lo que le había pasado. Él y Chimuelo habían logrado vencer al gran dragón que esclavizaba a todos los demás, y luego él despierta en un lugar que solo podría describir lo que sería como otro mundo. ¿Podría ser alguno de los 9 reinos en los que los vikingos creían? ¿Acaso Odín lo habrá salvado solo para dejarlo abandonado en otro lugar?

Muchas preguntas seguían surgiendo sobre su cabeza, como qué habrá pasado con todos los demás habitantes de Berk. ¿Habrán sobrevivido a la batalla también? ¿Seguirán odiando a los dragones? ¿Se preguntarán qué pasó con él?

Estoico había negado a Hipo como su hijo al descubrir que él había entrenado a Chimuelo, pero antes de que Hipo y Chimuelo fueran a pelear contra la bestia Estoico se disculpó y le dijo a Hipo que estaba orgulloso de que él fuera su hijo. ¿Su padre lo extrañará si no regresa?

También estaba Bocón, quién le había enseñado todo lo que sabe sobre herrería. Desde pequeño Bocón ha sido su mentor y gracias a todo lo que le enseñó Hipo fue capaz de crear la nueva cola de Chimuelo.

Y Astrid. Ella fue la que le dio ánimos y lo apoyó para ir a la isla con los dragones. ¿Le preocuparía si algo le pasa a él? ¿Ahora eran amigos, no?

Y Chimuelo.

Eso era lo que más aterraba a Hipo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a su mejor amigo? Hipo estaba montado sobre él pero según le dijeron cuando lo encontraron él estaba sólo, sin nadie más. ¿Qué fue del Furia Nocturna? ¿Habrá caído directo al fuego? ¿Calló al mar? ¿Se quedó con los berkianos y los demás dragones? ¿Seguirá vivo? Esta última pregunta aterró a Hipo, la idea de perder a su mejor amigo simplemente lo destrozaría.

Todas estas preguntas no dejaban de ir venir por su cabeza.

-Ahhh. ¡Esto es tan confuso! –Dijo Hipo, con la cabeza baja y con las manos sobre ella.

-Estoy seguro de que lo es.

Hipo se asustó por esta repentina voz y levantó su cabeza, pero se calmó un poco al ver que era el Maestro Splinter.

-No quise asustarte. –Dijo Splinter, con una mirada de compasión.

-No, está bien. –Contestó Hipo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor, supongo.

El sensei se le quedó viendo con los brazos atrás de su espalda antes de decir:

-Acompáñame.

* * *

Splinter e Hipo se encontraban sentados sobre el suelo uno frente del otro, entre una mesa en el dojo, donde Splinter estaba sirviendo té en dos tazas para los dos.

-Aquí tienes. –Le entregó la taza humeante con el líquido caliente a Hipo.

-Gracias. –Hipo aceptó la taza y dio un trago a ella, disfrutando el sabor.

-Parece que hoy has tenido muchas emociones para un día. –Dijo el sensei y luego tomó un sorbo.

-Bastantes, de hecho. –Dijo Hipo, con la mirada baja.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? –Preguntó Splinter.

-Ja. –Hipo dio una risa seca. –Los vikingos no suelen recurrir a hablar sobre sus problemas, prefieren tomar un mazo y destrozar cosas. O, tomar un hacha y destrozar cosas –Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, nosotros no somos vikingos. –Dijo Splinter con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buen punto. –Contestó Hipo vacilando. Las tortugas habían mostrado que no le creían en lo que les contó, cosa que no era algo nuevo para Hipo, que la gente no le creyera. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Splinter no había dicho nada sobre ese tema. –Maestro Splinter, ¿usted qué piensa de alguien que dice cosas que a todos los demás le parecen totalmente ilógicas?

Splinter dio un sorbo a su té antes de responder.

-Cuando era joven, hubo un tiempo en el que era muy escéptico sobre cosas como historias sobre creaturas fantásticas. Pero, con los años, he aprendido a ser de mente más abierta.

-Entonces… ¿Usted quiere escucharme? –Preguntó Hipo, sorprendido.

-Si –Asintió el hombre rata.

Esto fue algo que conmovió a Hipo. Siempre hubiese querido que su padre lo escuchara cuando tenía problemas, pero de nuevo, los vikingos no hablan de sus problemas, solo los superan. Pero el que Splinter le estuviese ofreciendo el escucharlo, era algo que le agradaba, así que le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame todo desde el principio –Dijo Splinter.

Y así, Hipo empezó a contarle a Splinter toda su historia. Cómo en Berk, una isla en el archipiélago barbárico, los vikingos habían vivido y peleado contra los dragones durante 300 años. Cómo él era diferente de todos los demás e intentaba ganarse su respeto matando a un dragón, aunque siempre fallando. Cómo una noche finalmente pudo derribar a un dragón. Cómo fue que encontró a Chimuelo pero no quiso matarlo y terminaron siendo amigos. Cómo su padre se enteró de Chimuelo y sobre el nido de los dragones. Hasta que finalmente llegó a la parte en la que él y Chimuelo enfrentaron a ese dragón gigante.

-Y luego de eso, desperté aquí… y usted ya sabe el resto. –Terminó Hipo, esperando la reacción del sensei.

Luego de escuchar todo lo que Hipo, Splinter cerró los ojos mientras pasaba su mano por su larga barba, reflexionando. Hasta que finalmente habló.

-Dime, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué? –Preguntó Hipo, levantando una ceja.

-El dragón. ¿Por qué no quisiste matarlo?

Esta pregunta le recordó a Hipo cuando estaba en el acantilado viendo a su padre partir hacia el nido de dragones y Astrid se apareció a su lado y le preguntó por qué no mató a Chimuelo.

-Porque cuando lo vi, se veía tan asustado… como yo… y cuando lo ví… me ví a mí mismo. –Dijo Hipo, bajando la cabeza. –Sólo fui un débil que no pudo hacerlo.

-Tener compasión por tu enemigo no es debilidad, Hipo. –Contestó Splinter con seguridad.

Hipo levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-¿De verdad lo cree?

Splinter asintió.

-Tener a un enemigo tan odiado durante tanto tiempo en tus manos puede dar un deseo irresistible de acabar con él. Son muy pocos los que se atreven a no cruzar esa línea.

Hipo quedó reflexionando sobre esto, definitivamente a los vikingos jamás se les ocurriría algo como eso, pero de nuevo, Splinter no era un vikingo.

-Pero puedo ver que eso no es lo que te perturba en este momento. –Dijo Splinter.

-No… –Hipo bajó la mirada a su taza. –Quiero decir… recuerdo toda una vida, pero… de repente estoy en este lugar, con personas y cosas que jamás había visto ni imaginado nunca. No tengo idea de dónde estoy. No sé si de verdad puedo regresar. Sólo… sé… que…

-Que tu mundo se vino abajo –Splinter dio una mirada de compasión. –Sí, eso es lo que ocurre cuando pierdes una parte de ti mismo.

A Hipo le pareció extraño lo que dijo Splinter, pero entonces recordó que él antes era humano también, no fue siempre un hombre rata. Eso le hizo preguntarse. ¿Cómo era la vida de Splinter antes? ¿También habrá perdido cosas?

-Maestro Splinter… ¿Cómo era su vida cuando era humano? –Preguntó Hipo, a lo que el sensei respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Mi vida era muy diferente –Splinter dejó su taza y se levantó.

El hombre rata caminó hacia una esquina del dojo, en la cual estaba un altar decorado con unas velas y unas fotografías. Splinter hizo una reverencia antes de tomar una de las fotografías y regresó a su lugar. Le entregó a Hipo la foto y él comenzó a verla. Era una imagen en blanco y negro de tres personas, uno hombre, una mujer, y en sus brazos traía cargando un bebé.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas? –Preguntó Hipo con interés.

-El hombre soy yo. La mujer es mi esposa, Tang Sheng. Y nuestra hija, Miwa. –Dijo Splinter.

-Ambas son muy bonitas. –Dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-Si. Lo eran. –Dijo Splinter con una sonrisa triste.

Entonces Hipo se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería. Ellas ya no estaban con él.

-Maestro… ¿qué fue lo que les sucedió? ¡Digo! ¡No tiene que decirme si no quiere! –Se disculpó Hipo.

-No te preocupes –Dijo Splinter con una pequeña risa. Entonces se acomodó y empezó a relatar su historia, mientras los recuerdos iban corriendo por su mente. –Yo nací en un lugar llamado Japón. Durante años, los clanes rivales luchaban por el dominio de las tierras y por diferencias de ideales. Entre los más fuertes de todos se encontraba mi clan, el clan de Hamato, y su mayor enemigo, el clan del Pie. –Hipo escuchaba con atención lo que Splinter relataba. –Un día, el clan de Hamato dirigió un ataque con todas sus fuerzas contra su rival. El clan del Pie fue casi eliminado por completo. Solo uno sobrevivió, un niño. Su nombre era. Oroku Saki. –Splinter frunció el ceño al pronunciar este nombre, cosa que Hipo notó.

-A él no lo… ¿eliminaron? –Preguntó Hipo.

-En ese entonces, Oroku Saki era sólo un bebé. Así que mi padre, Hamato Yuta, le perdonó la vida, y lo trajo a nuestro hogar, en donde crecimos juntos. –Dijo Splinter.

-¿Usted creció junto con alguien de su clan rival? –Hipo se encontró muy interesado por esta historia.

-Sí. Desde pequeños, Saki y yo crecimos y entrenamos juntos, fuimos mejores amigos. Como todos los hermanos, teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero siempre nos apoyábamos el uno al otro. Hasta que un día nuestra amistad empezó a quebrarse cuando conocimos a una mujer. –Dijo Splinter con pesar.

Al decir esto, Hipo miró la foto que tenía en sus manos y se dio cuenta de a quién se refería Splinter.

-Tang Sheng…

-Así es. –Continúo el sensei. –Saki y yo nos enamoramos de Sheng al mismo tiempo, y una nueva rivalidad surgió entre nosotros. Con el tiempo, Sheng terminó eligiéndome a mí. Nos casamos y tuvimos una hija. –Splinter sonrió por este recuerdo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al continuar hablando –Y mi amistad con Saki poco a poco fue desapareciendo. La rivalidad se convirtió en celos. Los celos se convirtieron en odio. Y no mucho después, Saki descubrió sobre el clan del Pie y sobre su verdadero origen. El sentimiento de deshonor lo llevó realizar un ataque contra el clan de Hamato, queriendo restaurar al clan del Pie. Un ataque que tuvo lugar una noche. –Splinter bajó la mirada ante este recuerdo. –La noche en la que mi mundo se vino abajo.

Y Splinter narró cómo se enfrentó a Oroku Saki en su hogar, y justo cuando Saki estuvo a punto de matarlo con sus cuchillas, Tang Sheng se interpuso en su camino y el golpe de Saki terminó matándola a ella. Lo último que Splinter supo fue que el lugar se derrumbó por el fuego y cuando despertó, Sheng estaba muerta y Miwa había desaparecido. Las había perdido a ambas. Al finalizar la historia el hombre rata permaneció con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados.

Hipo permaneció en silencio, observándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca medio abierta. Luego de un momento Splinter alzó la vista y volvió a hablar.

-Sheng me había dicho una vez que siempre había querido vivir en Nueva York. Que le hubiese gustado criar a Miwa en esa ciudad. Ya no me quedaba nada en Japón, así que me mude a Nueva York, y creo que ya sabes que pasó luego. –Dijo Splinter.

-Maestro… Yo… lamento que eso le haya pasado…-Splinter solo asintió. -¿Las extraña mucho, verdad? –Dijo Hipo con tristeza.

-No pasa un día en el que no piense en ellas. –Dijo Splinter con la mirada baja.

-No puedo creer que aún siga de pie… Quiero decir… usted lo perdió todo. –Dijo Hipo.

-Perdí muchas cosas. Mi casa, mi familia, mi nombre. –Dijo el sensei, pero luego levantó la mirada y dijo con una sonrisa. –Pero también gané muchas cosas, como a Leonardo, Donatello, Miguel Ángel, y Rafael. Mis hijos son los que me ayudaron a seguir adelante cuando pensé que ya no tenía nada más.

-Eso es algo muy bueno. –Sonrió Hipo. Bajó la cabeza un momento y reflexionó. –Realmente, no sé qué es lo que voy a ser. Digo, siento que tenía una vida y ahora de repente estoy en otra.

-Sientes que no tienes a dónde ir, ¿verdad? –Hipo sólo asintió. –Eres igual que nosotros entonces. –Rio un poco el Maestro Splinter, una risa que Hipo compartió. –Si gustas, puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que necesites.

-Eso me gustaría. –Hipo dio una gran sonrisa. –Pero… aún tengo tantas preguntas y, no sé cómo encontrar las respuestas.

-Las respuestas siempre llegan con el tiempo. Sólo debes ser paciente. –Contestó el sensei.

-Supongo… –Hipo terminó su té. –Pero en estos momentos, mi cabeza de verdad está dando vueltas, me es difícil pensar.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso. –Contestó Splinter. –Si gustas te enseñaré una técnica que podría servirte de ayuda.

-¿Una técnica? –Hipo sintió curiosidad por esto.

-Ven. –El sensei se levantó y le indicó a Hipo que lo siguiera hacia el árbol.

Splinter se sentó de rodillas frente al árbol y le indicó a Hipo que se sentará a su lado. Hipo obedeció y se sentó en la misma posición que Splinter.

-Voy a enseñarte a meditar. –Dijo el sensei.

-¿Meditar? –Preguntó Hipo.

-Una técnica que consiste en despejar y aclarar la mente. –Contestó el sensei.

-Nunca había oído de algo así. –Dijo Hipo.

-Haz justo lo que te digo. –Dijo Splinter e Hipo asintió. –Junta tus manos. Tu espalda recta. Cierra los ojos y empieza a inhalar y exhalar, lentamente. –Hipo hizo exactamente lo que Splinter indicó. –Trata de despejar tu mente, no te enfoques en algo que no sea inhalar y exhalar, deja ir cualquier otro pensamiento.

Hipo repitió lo que Splinter le indicó, y para su sorpresa, empezó a sentir como toda la confusión que sentía en su cabeza empezaba a despejarse, jamás había sentido un estado de relajación como este.

* * *

Hipo se había relajado bastante con la meditación y eso le permitió dormir bien esa noche. Se encontraba recostado, durmiendo en el dojo cuando lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Hola! –Apareció nuevamente la cara de Mickey.

-¡Agh! –Hipo se asustó de nuevo.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! De nuevo te asusté, perdón –Dijo apenado Mickey.

-Está bien, Mickey. –Dijo Hipo con una pequeña sonrisa. –Oye, ¿qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Hipo al ver que Mickey era el único con él en el dojo.

-Quería ver cómo estabas, nos preocupaste mucho ayer.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! Pero creo que ya te sientes mejor. Por cierto, ¿podrías contarme más sobre tu batalla con ese dragón gigante? –Dijo Mickey, con una sonrisa de emoción.

Esto a Hipo le llamó la atención.

-Entonces… ¿tú crees lo que digo? –Preguntó Hipo.

-¡Claro que te creo! No te pongas mal por lo que dicen los otros. –Se acercó un poco más a Hipo para susurrarle. –A mí tampoco me creen cuando les hablo sobre los gnomos que hay en las alcantarillas.

-¿Hay gnomos por aquí? –Preguntó Hipo con asombro.

-¡Claro! Pero no te preocupes. Nunca se acercan por aquí. Ahora, ¿podrías contarme más sobre ese dragón y sobre dónde vives? –Volvió a poner cara de emoción.

-Por supuesto, Mickey. –Contestó Hipo con una sonrisa, feliz de que alguien más le crea.

-¡Genial! ¡Oye! ¡Y después puedes verme a mí y a los chicos entrenar ninjitsu con el maestro Splinter!

-¿Ninjitsu? –Hipo alzó las cejas. –¿Qué es ninjitsu?

-¡Es lo más asombroso y divertido de todo el planeta! ¡Entrenamos para correr, pelear, y ocultarnos en las sombras! –Decía Mikey, mientras daba unas patadas y unas volteretas.

Mientras pasaban los días, Hipo iba viendo a Splinter y las tortugas entrenar en el ninjitsu. Decir que Hipo estaba impresionado era poco para describir el asombro de lo que veía. El estilo que los veía usar no era nada parecido al de los vikingos, que básicamente solo consistía en tener un arma grande y valerse de su propia fuerza para pelear. A los chicos los veía usando armas y técnicas que los vikingos no considerarían nada útiles, pero lo que más le sorprendió era la habilidad que mostraban las tortugas, sus movimientos en los entrenamientos eran bastante avanzados para su edad, Hipo creía que incluso podrían llegar a hacerle frente a un vikingo grandote.

Cuando no los veía entrenar Hipo pasaba tiempo con las tortugas y descubrió que se llevaba muy bien con ellas. A Leonardo, Donatello, Rafael, y sobre todo a Miguel Ángel les encantó tener a un nuevo amigo aquí en su hogar, un amigo que cada vez se iba convirtiendo más y más en alguien de la familia. Hipo aún no sabía qué sucedió con su antiguo hogar, no sabía si algún día lo averiguaría, pero ahora, él estaba aquí, con nuevas personas que se habían vuelto parte de su vida, algo que decidió sería la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo. Por eso un día cuando las tortugas y Splinter se encontraban a punto de empezar su entrenamiento, Hipo se acercó y llamó su atención.

-Maestro Splinter. –Dijo con firmeza, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede Hipo? –Preguntó el sensei.

-Lo he estado pensando. –Bajo la mirada y luego la levantó con determinación. –Y decidí, que quiero quedarme aquí, quiero entrenar junto con los chicos. Si usted me lo permite.

Ante este comentario, las tortugas miraron a Splinter esperando su respuesta. El sensei tuvo la mirada seria durante un momento para luego sonreír.

-Será un honor aceptarte en el dojo.

Hipo soltó una gran sonrisa de emoción antes esto, y las tortugas se acercaron a él demostrando su emoción.

-¡Sí! ¡Tenemos un nuevo hermano! –Dijo Mickey.

-¡Bienvenido a la familia! –Dijo Leo.

-¡Que bueno tenerte! –Dijo Doni.

-¡Ya era hora! –Dijo Rafa.

Entre risas y abrazos, Splinter se acercó a ellos.

-Debo advertirte. Te exprimiré física y mentalmente. El camino del ninja no es algo fácil de lograr. ¿Estás dispuesto a comprometerte con el entrenamiento? –Preguntó el hombre rata.

-Hai, Sensei. –Contestó Hipo, inclinando la cabeza con seguridad.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Splinter con una sonrisa, golpeando su bastón contra el suelo. –Es hora de entrenar.

-¡Hai, Sensei! –Respondieron los cinco juntos.

Las tortugas e Hipo tomaron sus posiciones. Tal vez Hipo aún quiera saber qué fue de su vieja vida, pero ahora tenía una nueva vida la cual estaba ansioso por vivir. Y nunca se sabe, tal vez, cómo dijo Splinter, las respuestas que está buscando algún día llegarán.


	4. Capitulo 4

**NOTA: Antes de leer este capítulo, les aconsejo que busquen imágenes en internet de estas armas si no tienen idea de lo que son.**

 **Katana.**

 **Sai.**

 **Nunchaku.**

 **Bastón Bo.**

 **Tonfa.**

 **Kusarigama.**

 **Shuriken.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Cinco años después.**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la ciudad de Nueva York. El sol empezaba a elevarse desde el horizonte, bañando los enormes rascacielos con su luz. Los sonidos habituales de vehículos como patrullas policiales resonando a través de toda la ciudad mientras los habitantes continuaban como siempre con su vida diaria en la superficie. Todos ajenos a lo que ocurría bajo sus pies.

Abajo, en las alcantarillas, en una antigua estación de trenes abandonada, en un dojo, viéndose fijamente, arrodillados, formando un círculo el centro de este, se encontraban cinco jóvenes hermanos. Cuatro tortugas mutantes, y un humano. Las cuatro tortugas, usando bandanas de diferentes colores en sus cabezas. La de bandana azul, armado con un par de Katanas en su espalda. La de bandana naranja, portando unos Nunchakus en su cintura. La de bandana purpura, con su largo bastón Bo en la espalda. Y la de bandana roja, con un Sai a cada lado en su cintura. Y el joven humano, siendo el único usando ropa, vistiendo una vestimenta color gris oscuro, que consistía en una túnica con bajadas delantera y trasera hasta las rodillas, dejando los lados abiertos, mangas largas terminando ajustadas al nivel de la muñeca. Sus nudillos envueltos en vendas. Pantalones y una bota derecha, una prótesis en lugar de la pierna izquierda, una capucha cubriendo su cabeza mientras una tela cubría su rostro hasta la nariz. En su cintura, a cada lado, armado con una Tonfa, mientras en su espalda llevaba un gran escudo con forma circular, mostrando bien en grande el emblema de la flor del loto. El símbolo del clan Hamato.

Luego de permanecer agachados durante un momento, los cinco hermanos se levantaron de golpe, colocándose en posición de guardia mientras miraban a su alrededor, decidiendo cada quien cuál sería su oponente. Durante unos cuantos segundos ninguno de los ninjas se movió de su lugar, hasta que finalmente la tortuga de bandana azul, Leonardo, sosteniendo en sus manos una de sus Katanas, y Miguel Ángel, la tortuga de bandana naranja, armado con sus Nunchakus, se miraron fijamente, ambos habiendo decidido quien sería su primer oponente y se dispusieron a atacar.

-¡Yiahh! –Leonardo levantó su espada y avanzó hacia su hermano.

-¡Oh, sí! –Respondió Miguel Ángel, avanzando mientras giraba sus armas. –¡Miguel Ángel entró en acción!

Leonardo lanzó un golpe con su espada contra Miguel Ángel, pero este fácilmente esquivó su ataque, saltando por encima de su hermano y aterrizando detrás de él. Leonardo se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, volviendo a mirar a Miguel Ángel.

-No sabes que hacer. –Se regodeaba Mickey, mientras giraba veloz y hábilmente sus Nunchakus.

Leonardo volvió a tratar de arremeter contra Mickey, solo para que este volviera a esquivar su ataque, tirándose hacia su derecha.

-Estoy aquí. Estoy allá. –Continuaba provocando la tortuga de bandana naranja mientras esquivaba saltando y rodaba para evadir los golpes de su hermano. –Puedo estar donde sea. –Dijo de rodillas frente a Leonardo, que se mostraba un tanto irritado.

Antes de que Miguel Ángel volviera a hablar, Leonardo volvió a tratar de cortarlo con su espada. Mickey volvió a esquivar, rodando hacia la izquierda y colocándose nuevamente detrás del de bandana azul.

-¿Cómo detendrás lo que no puedes ver? –Dijo Miguel Ángel, confiado de que su hermano no podría con su agilidad.

Leonardo mostró una sonrisa de confianza, mientras se posicionaba con su pierna derecha al frente, sosteniendo su Katana con ambas manos en su lado izquierdo, apuntando la hoja hacia atrás, esperando a que su hermano se acercara a atacar.

Miguel Ángel avanzó con confianza hacia Leonardo. Cuando Mickey estuvo justo en frente, Leo usó el mango de la Katana para golpear a Mickey justo en las costillas, dejándolo sin aire. Mickey soltó sus armas y sostuvo su estómago mientras rodaba hacia adelante, quedando de rodillas un momento, mientras Leo permanecía parado a su espalda.

-¡Deah! –Gruñó Mickey, para luego desplomarse contra el suelo.

-¿Así? –Leo se dio la vuelta, mirando un momento el mango de su Katana y luego a su oponente vencido.

-Muy buena Leo. –Decía Miguel Ángel con voz atorada, levantando uno de sus brazos.

Luego de terminar con su oponente, Leonardo se dio la vuelta, mirando a su siguiente contrincante. El joven con el escudo en la espalda y el rostro oculto devolvió la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos. Ambos hermanos se agacharon enfrente del otro, mirándose fijamente.

-Onegai Shi Mas –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para luego levantarse, colocándose en posición de guardia con sus armas. Leonardo con su Katana y el joven de una sola pierna con sus Tonfas.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del dojo, la tortuga de bandana purpura, Donatello, giraba a gran velocidad su bastón Bo de lado a lado para luego apuntar con el hacia su contrincante. La tortuga de bandana roja, Rafael, se mostraba tranquilo con los brazos hacia abajo, para luego acomodarse la cabeza un poco.

-Muy bien Doni. Suelta tu Bo, y nadie saldrá lastimado. –Advirtió seriamente Rafael.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y me lastimaste. –Respondió Donatello, irritado.

-Sí. –Se encogió de hombros Rafael. –Pero, menos de lo que hubiera podido. –Extendía sus brazos hacia adelante, sin molestarse en sacar sus armas.

-Sí, claro. –Dijo Donatello, para luego empezar a atacar.

Doni giró hacia adelante el Bo, tratando de golpear a Rafael. Rafael solo lo esquivó, rodando hacia la derecha. Donatello trató de golpear de nuevo pero su hermano se movió antes de que dejara caer su bastón. Doni volvió a girar su Bo velozmente para luego arrojar una estocada, que Rafa evito de costado. Donatello seguí tratando de golpear pero Rafael siempre lograba esquivar, la tortuga de bandana roja ni siquiera había intentado usar sus Sais.

Finalmente, Donatello hizo girar su arma sobre su cabeza para luego lanzar un último golpe hacia su hermano.

-¡Hia! –Lanzó el golpe, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Donatello se quedó un momento quieto para luego abrir los ojos y descubrir que sus manos estaban vacías, ya no tenía su bastón consigo. Miró con sorpresa hacia su oponente. Rafael se encontraba apoyado sobre su bastón Bo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, para luego hacerlo girar velozmente y estrellarlo contra su rodilla izquierda. Rafael sostuvo ambas mitades en sus manos mientras miraba a Donatello con una mueca maligna.

-¿Lo hubiera soltado? –Preguntó Donatello.

-Lo hubieras soltado. –Asintió Rafael, girando las mitades.

La tortuga de bandana roja avanzó hacia la de bandana purpura, para empezar a golpearlo con las partes del Bo, mientras este solo pudo tirarse al suelo, recibiendo los golpes en su caparazón.

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Au! ¡Me doy! –Dijo Donatello, admitiendo su derrota, aunque Rafael siguió golpeándolo un par de veces más.

Por otro lado, la pelea entre Leonardo y el joven bien alto continuaba.

Leonardo lanzó un corte con su espada de lado que su oponente esquivó agachándose. Luego trató de arremeter con un estoque pero el joven esquivó retrocediendo, quedando arrodillado sobre su pierna derecha. Entonces Leonardo avanzó rápido con su Katana levantada, lanzando un corte con ambas manos. Pero su oponente lo detuvo colocando sus dos brazos al frente, bloqueando la espada con sus Tonfas. Entonces el joven usó su pierna derecha para impulsarse y hacer retroceder a su hermano, abriendo los brazos y tratando de golpear con la punta corta de sus armas.

Leonardo apenas esquivó los golpes, y cuando trató de levantar su Katana, su contrincante la atrapó con la prótesis de su pierna izquierda, inmovilizándola. Leonardo se mostró un poco sorprendido, mientras el joven de ojos verdes aprovechó el momento para intentar derribarlo con sus Tonfas. Sin embargo, Leonardo se agachó, esquivando los golpes, liberando su Katana y desenvainando su otra espada. Usando ambas armas, hizo retroceder a su oponente, quien calló de espaldas al suelo pero se apresuró a rodar hacia atrás, quedando de rodillas sobre su pierna izquierda, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Leonardo ya tenía sus espadas apuntando justo en frente de él. Los brazos del joven con el escudo en la espalda simplemente se quedaron sosteniendo sus armas a los costados, sabiendo que ya había perdido.

Ambos oponentes se quedaron viéndose con el ceño fruncido antes de que el primero respondiera.

-Bien hecho, Leo –Dijo el encapuchado, no con enojo, sino con una sonrisa bajo su tapadera.

-Tú también, Hipo. –Respondió con la misma sonrisa Leonardo, mientras envainaba sus Katanas.

El joven arrodillado se paró, envainando sus Tonfas y quitándose la capucha y la tela cubriendo su rostro, revelando una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro maduro del niño que había llegado a la vida de las tortugas y su sensei hace años. Hipo Abadejo III.

Hipo procedió a dirigirse hacia una esquina en donde se encontraban Donatello y Miguel Ángel, sentándose de rodillas junto a ellos, esperando para ver a los últimos combatientes que quedaban.

Leonardo y Rafael se posicionaron cada uno en frente del otro. Leo desenvaino una de sus Katanas y se agachó, mirando fijamente a Rafael. Rafael imitó la acción de su hermano.

-Onegai Shi Mas. –Pronunció Leonardo.

-Lo que tú digas. –Contestó Rafael.

Leonardo se levantó, agitando su Katana y apuntando hacia Rafael. La tortuga de bandana roja sacó sus Sais y se colocó en posición de guardia. Inmediatamente, los dos hermanos empezaron con el combate.

-¡Ha! –Leonardo avanzó, lanzando un golpe con su espada, utilizando ambas manos.

Rafael bloqueo el golpe cruzando sus dos Sais al frente, sosteniendo la Katana de Leonardo. Ambos hermanos forcejearon un momento, hasta que Rafael se apartó y giró sobre su hermano, dando un golpe con un Sai en su caparazón. Leonardo volteó rápidamente y trató de volver a cortar contra Rafael pero él solo volvió lo esquivó agachándose.

Ambos quedaron un momento viéndose fijamente con el sueño fruncido, hasta que Rafael agitó sus Sais y volvió a atacar.

-¡Daaaaaahh! –Rafael corrió hacia Leonardo.

Leo arremetió con su espada, pero Rafa se agachó de espaldas, esquivando el corte, dándose la vuelta para golpear a Leo con su codo derecho, derribándolo. Pero Leo respondió barriéndolo con su pierna izquierda, antes de que Rafael volviera a atacar.

Leo quedó posicionado con su espada, mirando a su hermano. Rafael se levantó del suelo justo cuando Leonardo volvió a atacar. Bloqueo el ataque de Leonardo nuevamente con sus Sais, pero esta vez, Leo empujó más e hizo que uno de los Sais de Rafa saliera volando hacia un costado.

El Sai cruzó entre las cabezas de los hermanos sentados, golpeando la pared detrás de ellos antes de caer al suelo. Donatello, Miguel Ángel e Hipo ni se inmutaron por esto.

Con solo un Sai en la mano, Rafael corrió hacia Leonardo, mientras este corrió hacia él con su Katana, ambos con un gran grito.

Al chocar, Rafael fue capaz de hacer que Leo soltara su espada, y de un hábil movimiento, atrapó el brazo derecho de Leo con su Sai, para luego hacerlo girar sobre su muñeca y arrojando a la tortuga de bandana azul contra el suelo del dojo.

-Agh… –Leonardo sujetó su brazo dolorido mientras estaba boca arriba sobre el suelo.

-Buen intento. –Rafael caminó hasta estar justo sobre la cabeza de su hermano, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una de las puertas del dojo corriéndose.

-¡Yamé! –Se escuchó una fuerte voz.

Las tortugas e Hipo miraron hacia la dirección del sonido, para ver a su sensei, el maestro Splinter, acercarse a ellos con su bastón en su mano derecha.

Leonardo y Rafael se sentaron junto a sus hermanos en la misma posición que ellos. Los cinco con la espalda recta y la mirada hacia el frente mientras el hombre rata caminaba a su alrededor.

-Todos lo hicieron muy bien. –Comentó Splinter.

-Yo lo hice mejor. –Dijo arrogantemente Rafael. A su lado, Leonardo lo miró con una expresión desconcertada.

-Esto es para superación personal, Rafael. –Decía Splinter, a sus espaldas. –No para ver quien pierde o gana.

-Lo sé, sensei. –Contestó el de bandana roja, sin perder su sonrisa arrogante. –Pero yo gané. Y ellos perdieron. –Apoyó sus manos detrás de su nuca, relajado.

Splinter se detuvo detrás de Rafael y presionó el dedo de su mano izquierda entre la unión del cuello y la mandíbula de la tortuga, provocándole un gran dolor.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!... ¡Ay! –Se retorcía de dolor Rafael. –¡Aunque lo más importante es que dimos lo mejor! –Decía adolorido. –¡Buen trabajo a todos! –Soltó unas lágrimas antes apoyarse hacia al frente con sus brazos.

Splinter había mantenido todo el tiempo la mirada al frente mientras presionaba a Rafael. Cuando la tortuga terminó de disculparse, el sensei rata soltó una risa ligera.

-Je je je je je je je je.

Durante los últimos cinco años, Hipo, el joven vikingo, ha estado viviendo y entrenando con Splinter y las tortugas, aprendiendo cada día las artes y técnicas de los ninjas.

De pequeño, nunca había podido adaptarse a pelear como lo hacían en el lugar donde nació. El estilo vikingo, consistiendo en todo tipo de armas pesadas y fuerza bruta, siempre fue algo en lo que el pequeño Hipo jamás había podido encajar. Aún para su edad era considerado muy pequeño y débil para el estándar vikingo. No podía levantar armas tan pesadas. No tenía grandes músculos para poder pelear. Prefería diseñar cosas extrañas en lugar de pelear. Era todo lo contrario a lo que la gente esperaba que fuera el hijo de un jefe vikingo.

Una de las razones por las que Hipo siempre prefería intentar crear algo en lugar de intentarlo a la manera vikinga fue que simplemente a él no le atraía el estilo de pelea de su pueblo. Hipo era de naturaleza tranquila y no agresiva, acostumbrado a usar el cerebro más que sus músculos, por lo que la manera ruda y agitadora de los vikingos fue algo que realmente nunca le atrajo. Siempre había intentado encajar entre la gente de su pueblo. Intentado ser uno de ellos. Pero al final, se dio cuenta de que ser un vikingo simplemente era algo que no le gustaba. Diferente del estilo vikingo, cuando conoció el estilo de pelea de los ninjas, descubrió que era todo lo contrario.

Le encantaba.

A diferencia de los vikingos, la mayoría de las armas de los ninjas eran livianas y no muy grandes, siendo usadas más con velocidad y agilidad que con fuerza bruta. Armas que Hipo sí podía levantar y usar. Además de que una parte del estilo ninja consistía en usar la mente más que los músculos, algo a lo que Hipo pudo con gusto adaptarse muy bien.

Pero lo que hacía que el estilo del ninjutsu fuera tan especial no eran las armas que contenía, sino el uso que se le daba a estas. El estilo vikingo estaba lleno de armas grandes y pesadas. Hachas, martillos, espadas, eran algunas de las armas consideradas más útiles para los vikingos. Para un vikingo, un arma tan pequeña como lo era una daga, que era la única cosa que Hipo era capaz de usar en su tiempo en Berk, era considerada un arma inservible. Pero para un ninja, era un caso totalmente distinto.

La regla de un ninja es: Cualquier cosa puede ser un arma.

Y una daga, era algo que un ninja sabía cómo aprovechar. Su tamaño sería ideal para esconderla entre las mangas o la ropa, algo en lo que los ninjas eran expertos, el arte del engaño y la sorpresa. Con su agilidad y velocidad, un ninja podría acercarse a su oponente y herirlo con ella antes de que este pudiera responder. Con el ojo entrenado que tienen los ninjas, podrían darle a una mosca en movimiento desde una buena distancia. Con tal puntería, no les sería muy difícil apuntar al cuello o a los ojos de un rival. Para un ninja, una daga podía ser un arma muy eficiente, mucho más útil y letal que la espada más larga o el martillo más pesado para un vikingo.

Esto junto con las técnicas de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo aseguraba que con o sin armas, un ninja jamás estuviera indefenso.

Aunque a Hipo le encantaba el estilo del ninja, no significa que no le fue difícil pasar por el entrenamiento. Tuvo un comienzo lento y duro, y tener una prótesis en lugar de pierna no ayudaba. Pero algo que siempre había caracterizado a Hipo era que nunca se rendía sin importar cuanto fallara. Y si antes, que no tenía a nadie que le diera una mano para intentar avanzar no se rendía, ahora que estaba intentando algo que realmente le gustaba y tenía a alguien que por más que lo presionara siempre le daba una mano para continuar, mucho menos iba a rendirse.

Los años de entrenamiento, junto con la pubertad le habían venido muy bien a Hipo. Ahora, con 19 años, era un joven bastante alto, casi tanto como Splinter. Su cara ahora era más ancha y con menos pecas, ya no mostrando tanta timidez sino orgullo de ser quien era. Aún era de contextura algo delgada, pero su fuerza no dependía del tamaño de sus músculos. Ni hablar de lo que eran las habilidades de batalla que ahora tenía. Como su arma principal, Hipo había elegido las Tonfas. Un par de bastones cortos con una agarradera que a primera vista no parecían la gran cosa, sin embargo, al igual que el berkiano, estas armas eran mucho más de lo que parecían. Cuando Hipo no entrenaba, pasaba tiempo con las tortugas y empezaba a aprender más del mundo en el que se encontraba.

Se llevaba muy bien con Leonardo. Ambos habían desarrollado una rivalidad amistosa en los combates. Además, a ambos les entusiasmaba mucho cosas como los personajes de héroes que veían en la televisión y en los comics.

Miguel Ángel fue su primer amigo cuando llegó. La tortuga de vez en cuando era vista algo rara por sus hermanos a veces, por lo que Hipo simpatizó bastante con Mickey, él también sabía lo que era que los demás te vieran raro, aunque Hipo también aceptó que no exageraban al decir que la actitud de Mickey podía llegar a ser fastidiosa a veces. Pero en general, la actitud alegre y juguetona de su hermano le agradaba mucho.

Rafael era todo un arrogante rudo, que le gustaba divertirse golpeando a sus hermanos, sobre todo en los entrenamientos. Tampoco era muy inteligente y se podía enfadar con facilidad. Pero aun así, era mucho más agradable e inteligente que muchos sujetos de Berk, como Patán o los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda.

Donatello era la tortuga con la que mejor se llevaba Hipo. Tal vez era porque ambos realmente tenían mucho en común. Al igual que Hipo, a Doni le encantaba aprender y también era un inventor. Fue con Donatello que Hipo empezó a conocer todas las cosas sobre el mundo en el que se encontraba. Entender lo que era la televisión, la forma en la que estaba dividido el mundo, leer y escribir en otros idiomas, fueron algunas de las muchas cosas que el vikingo aprendió en su tiempo aquí. Pero a Hipo le gustaba aprender y a Doni le encantaba tener finalmente una persona que también quisiera aprender.

Doni estuvo tan contento que accedió a ceder una parte de su laboratorio para que Hipo improvisara su propia herrería. Hipo ahora tenía un lugar en el que podía trabajar y sentirse un poco como en casa. Siempre había forjado y arreglado armas vikingas, pero el arte de lo que eran las armas ninja hizo que le gustara mucho más su labor en ese lugar. Fue en esta herrería que forjó el escudo que ahora lleva en su espalda con orgullo.

Aunque Hipo vivía esta vida que tenía con gusto, no dejaba de preguntarse qué fue de la vida que tanto recordaba. Mientras iba aprendiendo con Donatello, Hipo intentaba averiguar si sería que su antiguo hogar también se encontraba en este mundo. Siguió investigando sobre los vikingos y descubrió que el archipiélago barbárico realmente existía, sin embargo no había nada sobre una isla llamada Berk, y como le había dicho Donatello, los vikingos de los que se tenía registro no se parecían casi nada a los que Hipo recordaba. Y mucho menos había evidencia de que alguna vez, los lagartos escupe fuego, como el dragón negro que tanto seguía apareciendo en sus sueños y recuerdos, alguna vez existieron en otro lado que no fueran las historias y leyendas de distintas culturas en el planeta.

Hipo aún seguía creyendo que todo lo que recordaba antes de llegar a la alcantarilla era real, y las tortugas, salvo Miguel Ángel, seguían sin poder creerle. Aunque Donatello admitió que era bastante raro que Hipo pudiera leer nórdico perfectamente cuando le mostró ese idioma, y cuando le mostró la pronunciación del nórdico Hipo no la reconoció para nada, dijo que él hablaba el mismo idioma que hablaban siempre las tortugas y Splinter, pero no esa pronunciación que le enseñó Donatello.

Pero en todo este tiempo, Hipo no había podido encontrar ni un solo indicio de lo que recordaba como su antiguo hogar. Lo único que tenía, eran sus recuerdos. La única evidencia de una gran isla con personas rudas, enormes dragones arrojando fuego, la sensación de estar sobre el lomo de una de esas criaturas, contemplando la gran vista de un lugar llamado, Berk.

* * *

Hipo, Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Splinter, se encontraban en la cocina, comiendo el guisado de algas y gusanos que había preparado Miguel Ángel. El berkiano y las tres tortugas mostraban expresiones de repulsión en sus caras mientras trataban de comer lo que su hermano había preparado.

-Todavía hay un poco más de algas y gusanos por si alguien más quiere. –Decía alegremente Miguel Ángel, mientras sostenía una olla de cocina y batía con una cuchara lo que quedaba. -¿Alguien quiere? ¿Alguien quiere?

-Yo paso.

-No, gracias.

-Estoy bien.

-Todo tuyo.

Fueron las respuestas que le dieron Hipo, Leo, Rafa y Doni.

-Entonces… –Mickey se dejó la olla y volvió sosteniendo algo detrás suyo. –Nadie dejó espacio para… ¡Pastel –Colocó sobre la mesa un pastel verde con toques azules, sorprendiendo a sus cuatro hermanos.

-¡OH! –Dijeron Hipo, Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello, mientras se inclinaban sobre la mesa para poder verlo.

-Si es pastel. –Dijo Donatello.

-Hecho de… algas. –Dijo Rafael, luego de pasar su dedo por el pastel y probarlo.

-Y… gusanos. –Dijo Hipo, viendo un gusano arrastrándose por el pastel.

-¿De qué está hecha la cubierta? –Preguntó Leonardo.

-No querrán saberlo. –Apartó un poco el pastel Miguel Ángel. –¡Feliz día de la mutación! –Dijo levantando el pastel.

-¡Feliz día de la mutación! –Dijeron sus hermanos.

-Oh, sí. –Habló el maestro Splinter, sonriendo. –Hoy hace quince años, nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre. Y nos convertimos en la familia más extraña.

-Bueno. –Habló Hipo. –Yo estoy aquí hace solo cinco años, pero me encanta ser parte de esta familia.

-Cuéntanos la historia, Maestro Splinter. –Pidió la tortuga de bandana naranja, como muchas otras veces.

-Miguel Ángel. Ya se las he contado _muchas_ veces. –Contestó el hombre rata, un tanto irritado.

-Por favor. –Suplicó Mickey. -¡Por favor! –Dijo más fuerte y hubiese seguido si Rafael no le hubiera cubierto la boca con su mano derecha.

-Por favor. Es la única forma de callar a Mickey. –Dijo el de bandana roja.

-Aaah, está bien. –Dijo Splinter, sabiendo que Rafael tenía razón, comenzó a narrar la historia sobre cómo fue que surgieron él y sus hijos tortuga, otra vez. –Hace muchos años, cuando todavía era humano, salía de la tienda de mascotas con cuatro tortugas bebé…

-¡Somos nosotros! –Interrumpió Miguel Ángel.

-Sí. ¡No interrumpas! –Le dijo el sensei, para luego continuar con la historia. –Me crucé con un hombre extraño en la calle. Algo me llamó la atención de él, y decidí seguirlo.

Splinter narró como vio al sujeto que siguió, encontrarse en un callejón con otro sujeto muy parecido a él, y vio que le entregaba un contenedor de vidrio con una especie de líquido brillante. En ese momento, Splinter había pisado por accidente a una rata, y esta chilló por el susto, alertando a los sujetos de su presencia.

- _No continúes._ –Pronunció uno de los sujetos. – _Este lugar es un lugar donde no se te permite estar en este lugar._

 _-Hemos sido vistos en este lugar por ti._ –Dijo uno de los otros dos sujetos extraños que aparecieron detrás de Splinter. – _Así que ya no podrás salir de este lugar._ –Los cuatro sujetos de trajes extraños intentaron atrapar a quien los estaba espiando.

Pero Hamato Yoshi, ahora el Maestro Splinter, con años de entrenamiento en el ninjutsu, pudo noquear fácilmente a sus atacantes. Pero al derribar al que sostenía el contenedor, la sustancia brillante de este terminó tocando a Yoshi y a los cuatro bebes tortugas. Y debido a eso, Splinter y las tortugas se volvieron lo que son ahora.

-Fue el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos. –Finalizó la historia Splinter, sosteniendo en sus manos el contenedor roto y vacío de hace tantos años. –Fue la sustancia misteriosa de este cilindro que en cierta… forma, nos dio vida a todos.

Miguel Ángel miró con ternura el cilindro un momento antes de tomarlo en sus manos y abrazarlo.

-Mami.

Esto hizo que sus hermanos lo vieran raro.

-Dime sensei. –Habló Leonardo. –Ya tenemos quince años. ¿No crees que ya estamos listos para subir a la superficie? –Él y sus hermanos miraron a Splinter, con sonrisas expectantes en sus rostros.

-Si. –Respondió el sensei.

-¡Si!

-¡Gracias!

-¡Oh, sí!

-Y no –Volvió a decir Splinter.

-Uggg…

-Por favor…

-Detesto que haga eso. –Dijo Rafa.

-Se han vuelto poderosos, pero aún son jóvenes. –Volvió a hablar Splinter, cruzando los brazos detrás de su espalda y caminando por la habitación. –Les falta madurez para usar sus habilidades con sabiduría.

-Pero sensei. No es eso un… ¿No? –Preguntó Donatello.

-Si. –Contestó de espaldas el hombre rata. –Y… no. –Se volteó hacia Doni. –La sabiduría la da la experiencia. Y la experiencia se adquiere cometiendo errores.

-¡Ahaaa! Así que para adquirir sabiduría, tenemos que cometer errores. –Dijo Donatello.

-Ja. Dímelo a mí. –Susurró para sí mismo Hipo, sonriendo. Recordando todos los errores que cometía de niño. Sabía que lo que dijo su maestro era muy sabio pero la gente que recordaba para nada estarían de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-¿Ya podemos subir? –Volvió a preguntar emocionado Donatello.

-No. –Respondió Splinter.

-¿Y sí?

-No.

Donatello bajó el cabeza decepcionado.

-Sensei. –Habló Leonardo. –Sabemos que tratas de protegernos. Pero no nos podemos pasar la vida ocultándonos aquí.

Splinter bajó la mirada, pasando su mano por su delgada barba, meditando las palabras de sus hijos. Entonces vio a Leonardo, Donatello, Rafael y Miguel Ángel arrodillados frente a él, suplicándole con los ojos y las manos.

-Hemos entrenado mucho, Maestro. –Habló Hipo, parado detrás de sus hermanos. –Pero jamás obtendremos experiencia si no salimos y vemos todo nosotros mismos. –Junto sus manos de la misma forma que las tortugas. –¿Por favor? –Agregó con una sonrisa tímida.

Splinter dio un suspiro de derrota.

-Pueden subir. Esta noche.

-¡Booyakasa!

-¡Ehhhhehehe!

-¡Siiii!

-¡Bravo!

Las tortugas y el berkiano se emocionaron mucho.

-¡Vengan tres! –Miguel Ángel levantó en alto la mano, invitando a sus hermanos que chocaran todos juntos.

Los cinco hermanos chocaron las palmas. Esta noche finalmente saldrían a la superficie.

* * *

- _Caballeros. Tengo un buen y atrevido plan. No hay tiempo para dudas. Mis órdenes deben llevarse a cabo, sin cuestionarlas._ –Leo se encontraba en la sala de la guarida mientras miraba su programa favorito, Héroes Espaciales, imitando las frases y poses de su héroe. El capitán Ryan.

-Sabes que ese programa es estúpido ¿No? –Dijo Rafael, sentado en la corta escalera de entrada a la guarida, leyendo un comic.

-Héroes Espaciales es un gran programa. –Leonardo se volteó, mirando a Rafa con el ceño fruncido. –Y el capitán Ryan es gran héroe. Algún día, yo, voy a ser como él. –Colocó su mano en su pecho y cerró los ojos con orgullo.

-Siempre te ha gustado oírte hablar, así que síguelo haciendo. –Rafael miró un momento sobre su historieta para volver a fijar su atención sobre ella.

Leonardo le frunció el ceño.

-El capitán Ryan es… algo especial. –Decía Hipo, entrando a la habitación desde el dojo. –¡Pero nadie se compara con el Capitán Escudo! –Habló con orgullo de su personaje favorito de televisión.

-¡Por favor! –Contestó Leo. –El capitán Ryan tiene su propia nave. Siempre guía a su tripulación. –Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

-¿Si? Pues el Capitán Escudo nunca envía a sus compañeros a hacer su trabajo. –Hipo imitó la posición de Leonardo.

En este punto, ambos habían comenzado una de sus amistosas charlas sobre cuál personaje es mejor.

-Ugggg... –Rafael susurró con fastidio, apretando los puños y tratando de enfocarse en su comic. Después de unos momentos, la tortuga de bandana roja se hartó y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente para callarlos. -¡Oye Hipo! –Bajó su historieta y miró a sus hermanos. La tortuga de bandana azul y el berkiano detuvieron su conversación y miraron a su hermano. –Tú ya tienes diecinueve años. ¡Podrías haberle pedido a Splinter que te dejara salir hace rato! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

Esta pregunta por parte de Rafael captó también la curiosidad de Leonardo, quien miró a su hermano humano, esperando su respuesta.

-No lo sé. –Se encogió de hombros Hipo. –He estado enfocado en otras cosas. Supongo que tampoco me pareció justo salir sin ustedes. –Dijo con una media sonrisa.

La única vez que Hipo fue a la superficie fue cuando Splinter trató de ayudarle a llegar a casa. Esa vez se había aterrorizado al darse cuenta de que no era el lugar, y posiblemente, el mundo que conocía. Pero esta vez estaba emocionado por salir y conocer, junto con sus hermanos.

En ese momento, Donatello y Miguel Ángel entraron en la habitación.

-¡Es hora de irnos! –Dijo Mickey con emoción. Había llegado el momento de ir arriba.

Cada ninja se preparó con sus armas. Doni con su bastón Bo, Rafa con sus Sais, Leo con sus Katanas, Miguel Ángel con sus Nunchakus, Hipo con sus Tonfas. Los cinco se encontraban parados firmemente uno al lado del otro en la entrada de la guarida, mientras Splinter caminaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, diciéndoles unas últimas palabras antes de que partieran.

-Van a subir a un mundo extraño y hostil. –Hablaba con firmeza el hombre rata. –Deben mantenerse alertas en todo momento. –Se detuvo para mirar a sus hijos, aún con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Hai, sensei! –Respondieron los cinco.

-¡Manténganse ocultos! –Volvió a decir Splinter cuando empezaban a darse la vuelta.

-¡Hai, sensei! –Volvieron a decir.

-No hablen con extraños. –Volvió a detenerlos Splinter.

-Hai, sensei. –Dijeron algo irritados.

-¡Todos son extraños! –Los detuvo de nuevo.

-Hai. Sensei. –Dijeron con voz cansada.

Los cinco estaban a punto de cruzar la entrada cuando el maestro volvió a hablar.

-No dejen de ir al baño antes de partir. –Esto hizo que sus hijos se detuvieran algo avergonzados. –Arriba son muy… ¡Sucios!

-¡Sensei!

-Aaaaggg… Buena suerte hijos míos.

Los cinco hermanos sonrieron con cariño a su maestro, para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la guarida, hablando de lo emocionados que estaban por subir.

-¡Miren antes de cruzar la calle! –Volvió a decir una última vez Splinter, pero sus hijos ya se habían ido. Bajó los ojos con preocupación. Sus hijos irían a la superficie por primera vez. Solo quedaba esperar a que regresaran.

* * *

Luego de recorrer los túneles del subterráneo, los ninjas treparon por la escalera que los conduciría a la superficie.

Cuando Hipo llegó al final de la escalera, levantó la tapa de la alcantarilla sobre su cabeza sin removerla por completo, observando que no hubiera nadie. Al no haber moros en la costa, el berkiano movió por completo la tapa, saliendo de la alcantarilla, seguido de sus hermanos tortugas.

Los cinco hermanos miraron a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un callejón pequeño, con paredes gastadas por el tiempo manchadas con líneas de pintura, basura apilada en contenedores o esparcida por el suelo, moscas volando sobre la suciedad, eso no impresionaba mucho.

-Haaaaa… –Los ninjas fijaron toda su atención en la entrada del callejón, admirando los inmensos rascacielos de diferentes alturas que conformaban la ciudad, mientras los sonidos distintivos de una gran metrópolis invadían sus oídos.

-Esto es tan hermoso… –Dijo Miguel Ángel.

-Ah… Supongo que depende del punto de vista. –Comentó Hipo.

Después de contemplar un poco la vista, los hermanos avanzaron hacia la calle para poder echar un mejor vistazo a su alrededor.

-La ciudad está llena de posibilidades. –Dijo Leonardo, empezando a emocionarse. –Podría haber una aventura en esta esquina. –Avanzó hacia una esquina de la calle. –O o o o… ¡En esta! –Avanzó hacia otra esquina. -¡O en esta! –Fue hacia una esquina en la que vio sólo una calle vacía con un gatito sobre un contenedor de basura. –No la hay, pero podría haberla. –Siguió moviéndose por la acera mientras sus hermanos lo seguían.

-¡Miren esas computadoras! –Donatello se detuvo frente a la ventana de una tienda apoyando su rostro y sus manos contra el vidrio, admirando los dispositivos que se mostraban. –¡Ah! ¿¡Ese es el procesador Catnium de siguiente generación con codificación Quantum!? –Habló muy emocionado, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-No lo sé, Donatello. ¿Lo es? –Preguntó Rafael a su espalda, con sarcasmo y un toque de irritación.

Doni no reconoció el sarcasmo de su hermano y miró con más atención el dispositivo para luego responder con emoción.

-¡Sí lo es!

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Miren esto! –Llamó su atención Miguel Ángel. –Una mano hecha de luz. –Se apoyó sobre la ventana de una tienda que mostraba la forma de una gran mano hecha con luces de color rosado. La luz de la mano se apagó y se encendieron las luces de su centro, un ojo de tres cejas hecho con luces de color celeste. -¡Ahh! ¡Ahora es un ojo hecho de luz! –Se apagó el ojo y volvió a aparecer la mano. -¡Y la mano otra vez! –Se seguían prendiendo y apagando las luces. –¡De nuevo el ojo! ¡Y la mano!

-Vámonos, genio. –Rafael lo jaló de su bandana y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia la calle, donde estaban sus otros hermanos.

-¡El ojo! –Dijo una vez más Mickey.

-¿Y ahora a dónde? –Preguntó Donatello.

-Ya has estado aquí antes, Hipo. –Comentó Leonardo. –¿Tú qué dices?

-Sólo he estado aquí una vez. –Se encogió de hombros, Hipo. –No recuerdo mucho. Sé tanto de este lugar cómo ustedes.

Antes de que alguien más hablara, fueron tomados por sorpresa una luz a su frente que se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, mientras se escuchaba sonido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras la luz se aproximada. La luz resultó ser de la motocicleta de un repartidor, quien se detuvo justo frente a ellos.

El repartidor hecho una mirada a los individuos que estaban frente a él, para darse cuenta de los detalles claramente no humanos que presentaban 4 de estos. Leonardo, Donatello, Miguel Ángel e Hipo veían al extraño con curiosidad, mientras que Rafael tenía otros planes.

-¡Errrrrrrrrrrr! –La tortuga de bandana roja gruñó, sacudiendo sus dedos junto a su cara, asustando al repartidor.

-¡AHHGGGGG! –El hombre en la motocicleta dio un gran grito, para luego apresurarse a dar la vuelta y marcharse lo más rápido que podía, dejando atrás una de las planas cajas cuadradas que llevaba en la parte trasera.

-Ja ja. Eso sí fue divertido. –Dijo descaradamente Rafael.

-No conozco a las personas en este lugar. Pero dudo que sujetos de piel verde o enmascarados sea algo que vean todos los días. –Comentó Hipo.

-Estamos muy expuestos aquí. –Leonardo miró hacia su alrededor. Miró hacia arriba, al techo de un edificio. –Vengan. –Le indicó a sus hermanos que lo siguieran.

Miguel Ángel los seguía de último, pero se detuvo al ver en la calle la caja que se le había caído por accidente al repartidor.

Las tortugas y el berkiano ahora se encontraban en el techo de uno de los edificios, mientras miraban pequeña y plana caja, que mostraba la imagen de un hombre sonriente con un sombrero peculiar, un pañuelo atado al cuello mientras guiñaba un ojo haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-Pi…zza. –Leyó Miguel Ángel, en la tapa de la caja.

-¿Y si la abrimos? –Preguntó Donatello.

-Con cuidado. Podría ser peligroso. –Advirtió dudoso, Leonardo.

Rafael rodó los ojos y abrió sin dudar la tapa, revelando el contenido. Era algo con forma circular y plano, ocupando casi toda la superficie de la caja, con pequeños círculos en su interior, detallando una mezcla de colores amarillos y rojos. Parecía estar caliente, porque podían ver el vapor saliendo de eso.

-Creo que es… Comida. –Dijo Donatello.

-No se parece a ninguna que haya visto. –Dijo Rafael.

-¿La probamos? –Dijo Hipo.

-Yo la probaré. –Dijo Miguel Ángel, para luego extender su brazo y tomar una rebanada.

Observó un momento el pedazo en su mano y luego dirigió la punta a su boca para tomar un bocado. Sus hermanos viendo atentamente. Cuando Mickey dio el primer mordisco pequeño, casi de inmediato el sabor que experimentaban sus papilas gustativas hicieron que dejara de masticar, sus ojos se dilataron, mientras sentía algo como una explosión en su cabeza. Luego siguió masticando el trozo en su boca para luego tragar mientras soltaba un ronroneo.

-MmmMmm… –Quedó maravillado con el sabor de la comida en sus manos. Se apresuró a terminar el resto de la rebanada y soltó un eructo al final. –Ah… –Vio que sus hermanos lo miraban, esperando a que les dijera qué tal estaba. –Hiaghh –Fingió asco. –No creo que les guste. Me comeré el resto. –Trató de quedarse con toda la pizza.

-¡Ah, no!

-¡Espera!

Los hermanos se apresuraron tomar un pedazo cada uno. El sabor de esta comida les pareció celestial.

-¡Que delicia! ¡Nunca creí que hubiera algo mejor que gusanos y algas! ¡Esto está increíble! –Decía Rafael, comiendo su rebanada.

Sus hermanos no podían estar más de acuerdo.

-¡Me encanta la superficie! –Dio un grito de júbilo Miguel Ángel.

Luego de disfrutar lo que para cada uno fue la mejor comida que alguna vez hayan probado, los ninjas se dispusieron a correr por los techos de los edificios, corriendo y saltando hábilmente de techo en techo. Años de entrenamiento les permitían hacer grandes saltos y giros en el aire mientras avanzaban.

Los cinco se detuvieron justo al borde en lo alto de un techo, dando nueva mente un vistazo a las enormes construcciones de Nueva York.

-Bien chicos, se hace tarde. –Habló Leonardo. –Será mejor regresar a casa.

-Aghh…

-Lástima.

-Leo tiene razón. Es mejor no preocupar al maestro Splinter. –Dijo Hipo, aunque también le daba pena tener que volver.

Los hermanos empezaban a darse la vuelta para irse. Justo cuando Donatello estaba por girarse, su visión captó algo en la calle que lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Ah! Chicos, miren eso. –Señaló hacia abajo, sus hermanos vieron hacia donde apuntó.

Abajo en la calle, venían caminado dos personas. Un hombre alto medio calvo con algo de barba y con chaqueta marrón. A su lado, una chica un poco más baja con el cabello atado y una vincha amarilla sobre su cabeza, shorts azules y remera amarilla detallando el número cinco en su centro. Ambos individuos tenían el pelo de color pelirrojo.

Donatello había quedado totalmente cautivado por la chica.

-Es la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto. –Dijo con voz de tonto, sin apartar su mirada de ella.

-Qué no es… ¿La única mujer que has visto? –Lo sacó de su trance Rafael.

-Sostengo lo que dije. –Afirmó Donatello.

Leonardo e Hipo sólo negaron con la cabeza.

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte ruido abajo en la calle. Los ninjas vieron un vehículo detenerse justo frente a la chica y el hombre, obstruyéndoles el paso. De la puerta derecha de la camioneta salió un hombre con cabello suelto castaño y playera blanca, mientras que de la puerta trasera, salieron cuatro sujetos. Todos vestidos con trajes negros y corbata. Llamaba la atención sus rostros, eran prácticamente idénticos, con cabello peinado exactamente de la misma forma y los cuatro mostrando la misma expresión fría.

Las personas de la camioneta se acercaban a los dos pelirrojos.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –Se alarmó el hombre, temiendo por él y su hija.

La chica sujetó el brazo de su padre, asustada al ver que los sujetos no dejaban de acercarse hacia ellos.

-¡Hay que salvarlos! –Dijo Donatello al ver la expresión asustada de la pelirroja.

-Las instrucciones de Splinter fueron _muy_ claras. –Lo detuvo Leonardo. –Tenemos que alejarnos de las personas… Y los baños.

-Creí que querías ser un héroe. –Rafael lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –¿Desde cuándo los héroes piden permiso?

-No lo hacen. Pero… –Trató de argumentar Leonardo.

-Yo voy a ir. –Donatello no dudó y saltó hacia la calle. Casi de inmediato, lo siguieron Rafael y Miguel Ángel.

Hipo lanzó un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Si esas personas están en peligro, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. –Saltó hacia la calle.

Leonardo se quedó un momento con los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados, para luego soltar un suspiro y saltar, siguiendo a sus hermanos.

Uno de los sujetos de traje negro empujaba al hombre hacia la camioneta mientras detrás de él los demás llevaban agarrada a su hija que no parada de pedir auxilio. Al llegar a la camioneta, el sujeto extraño tomó de la camisa al hombre calvo con un solo brazo y lo arrojó fácilmente dentro de la camioneta.

-¡Oye! –Una voz se escuchó a la derecha del hombre.

El sujeto giró su cabeza en la dirección de la voz, para ver a Rafael lanzarle un golpe derecho en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder. Los hermanos de Rafael fueron hacia los otros sujetos. El oponente de la tortuga de bandana roja se mantuvo parado con la cabeza baja y los brazos caídos un momento para luego erguirse, mostrando una expresión fría y neutra en su rostro.

-No te bastó, ¿eh? Arreglaré eso. –Rafael sacó sus Sais.

Antes de que Rafa pudiera atacar, chocó contra Leonardo, que pasó justo por su camino.

-¡Cuidado! –Dijo Leo, luchando contra otro de los sujetos de traje negro.

-¡Cuidado tú! –Reclamó Rafael, volviendo a fijar su atención en su oponente.

El sujeto miró hacia abajo a Rafael, para luego lanzar un golpe izquierdo, que terminó impactando contra el suelo porque la tortuga lo esquivo, pero sorprendentemente, su puño terminó rompiendo el pavimento de la calle. El extraño le lanzó otro golpe, el cuan Rafael bloqueo apenas con sus brazos. El ninja con los Sais dio una voltereta hacia atrás y terminó chocando la espalda con Donatello que apareció desde su lado derecho.

-¡Cuidado, Doni!

La tortuga de bandana purpura no le prestó mucha atención, ya que se mantuvo enfocado en su pelea contra su propio oponente.

Mientras seguían luchando, los ninjas iban teniendo algunas complicaciones, como cuando Mickey enganchó por accidente uno de sus Nunchakus con el Sai de Rafa. Doni chocó por accidente su Bo con las espadas de Leo. Hipo casi llega a golpear a Doni con sus Tonfas cuando uno de los sujetos esquivó su ataque.

Leo blandió sus dos Katanas y se lanzó hacia el frente, contra uno de los de traje negro, pero justo Rafael saltó frente al sujeto y las espadas de Leo terminaron chocando contra su caparazón.

-¡¿Qué té –Rafael volteo su mirada a Leonardo. –¡Ahg! –El sujeto en frente de él aprovechó y lo derribo con un golpe izquierdo.

Rafa se levantó viendo que frente a él estaba otro de los hombres. El de mirada fría le lanzó un golpe y Rafael lo esquivó, atrapando su brazo con sus Sais e intentó hacer lo mismo que había hecho su hermano en el entrenamiento. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando intentó derribar al hombre no podía ni moverlo.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Volteo su mirada hacia su oponente.

El sujeto con la expresión en blanco le lanzó un golpe, mandándolo al suelo varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Oye! ¡Bájame! ¡Detente! –Forcejeaba la chica pelirroja, mientras uno de los de traje negro la llevaba cargando sin esfuerzo hacia la camioneta.

Donatello escuchó los gritos de la chica, así que luego de apartar a su oponente se dio la vuelta y arrojó su bastón con todas sus fuerzas contra el hombre. El sujeto fue derribado y soltó a la chica en el aire. Doni se apresuró a llegar hasta ella antes de que golpeara el piso.

-¡Te tengo! –La atrapó en sus brazos.

La chica miró hacia la cara de la tortuga de bandana púrpura que mostraba una sonrisa agradable, pero al ver cómo era el rostro de quien la rescató no pudo evitar asustarse.

-¡AHGGG! –Gritó la chica.

-¡Ahggg! –Imitó el gritó Donatello, al mismo tiempo que la dejó caer al suelo por el susto que le pegó.

La chica empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, sin dejar de ver a la creatura frente a ella.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No te asustes! Somos de los buenos. –Trató de calmarla Donatello.

-¡AHGGG! –Volvió a gritar la pelirroja, retrocediendo más.

-No te asustes… –Habló con más calma la tortuga.

-¡Esta bien! –Llegó desde atrás de Doni, Hipo. –No te haremos daño. –Se quitó la capucha y bajó la tela que cubría su rostro, asumiendo que ver un rostro humano podría calmar a la chica. –Puedes confiar en nosotros. –Le ofreció una sonrisa amable, al igual que Donatello.

La pelirroja pareció calmarse. Vio de reojo a su espalda a dos de los de traje negro acercarse a ella de manera amenazante. Volvió su vista al frente viendo al ser de piel verde ofreciéndole una mano con tres dedos y una sonrisa amable. Lentamente, extendió su mano hacia el ser verde, a punto de aceptar su ayuda. La hubiera tomado de no ser por Miguel Ángel, que llegó desde atrás y golpeo en la cabeza a Donatello con su Nunchaku, distrayéndolo.

-Errrrrrrr –Doni volteó a ver a su hermano con furia.

-Lo siento. –Mickey ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa. –¡Cuidado! –Advirtió a sus hermanos.

Donatello volteo la mirada, solo para ver a uno de los de traje negro arrojarle una fuerte patada, haciéndolo chocar contra Mickey y lanzándolos a los dos contra unos botes de basura. Casi de inmediato, el sujeto lanzó otra patada giratoria, golpeando a Hipo y mandándolo a chocar contra uno de los postes de luz.

-Aaaaa… –El berkiano se levantó adolorido.

Los sujetos aprovecharon para amordazar a la pelirroja, y arrojarla a la camioneta, para luego subir y marcharse, habiendo cumplido su objetivo.

-¡Se escapan! ¡Tienen a la chica! –Donatello se apresuró a recuperar su Bo y a correr tras el vehículo.

-¡Doni! ¡No vayas sólo! –Se apresuró a unírsele Hipo.

-¡Me pinchaste con tu espada!

-¡No sabía que ibas a aterrizar sobre mi espada!

Discutían Leonardo y Rafael mientras corrían, siguiendo a sus hermanos.

Mickey tardó un poco más en levantarse. Empezó a caminar lentamente en la dirección por la que se fueron todos, pero se detuvo al detectar una presencia detrás de él. Volteó y vio que uno de los sujetos de traje negro seguía aquí. Inmediatamente sacó su Nunchaku.

-¡¿Crees que eres rudo?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Crees que eres lo suficiente para enfrentar la furia de mi Nunchaku?! –Provocaba la tortuga, moviendo su arma hábilmente.

El sujeto de traje negro sólo respondió con silencio y su mirada fría y neutra.

Miguel Ángel empezó a golpearlo varias veces con su arma, pero el extraño ni se inmutaba por los golpes. Finalmente, el hombre agarró el Nunchaku de Mickey con su mano derecha, deteniendo el golpe, quitándoselo de las manos sin esfuerzo y arrojándolo lejos.

Esto dejó con la boca abierta a la tortuga.

-Ya veo. Entonces … ¡Ahhh! –El ninja se dio la vuelta y salió huyendo.

El extraño de mirada fría se dispuso a perseguirlo.

Mickey siguió corriendo hasta que dobló y entró en un callejón sin luz, dándose cuenta de que no tenía salida. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al sujeto en la entrada del callejón. Se dio la vuelta asustado, sacando su otro Nunchaku, liberando la hoja oculta que tenía este, volviéndolo un Kusarigama.

El sujeto se acercó poco a poco a Miguel Ángel, alterando aún más a la tortuga.

-¡No te acerques! –Mickey cerró los ojos con miedo, mientras agitaba su arma.

El extraño se acercó demasiado y el filo de la cuchilla le dio en el rostro. Se dio la vuelta mientras empezaba a tambalearse, pero lo extraño fue que de su cabeza no salía sangre, sino que parecía emanar una especie de luz rosada y soltando unos extraños ruidos. Después de unos segundos el extraño cayó al suelo, aún con la extraña luz iluminando el oscuro callejón.

-¡¿Qué le… –Se acercó con cuidado al extraño. Lo piso un poco con el pie derecho para ver si reaccionaba. Al no obtener respuesta, presionó el pie y volteó al extraño.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver su rostro. La piel de la mitad de la cara del sujeto estaba toda rasgada, develando una extraña cabeza metálica con un ojo de color rosa brillante, mientras se escuchaban extraños sonidos eléctricos viniendo de eso.

-¡¿Qué clase de cosa es esta?! –Exclamó sorprendida la tortuga.

Vio cómo la luz del ojo lentamente se apagaba, para luego mirar hacia el estómago del sujeto y llevarse la sorpresa de su vida, al ver incrustado en el cuerpo aparentemente robótico una especie de cerebro que le gruñía de forma amenazadora.

-¡AHHHHHGGG! –Mickey gritó de terror cuando el cerebro rápidamente saltó y aterrizó sobre su cara, envolviéndola con sus pequeños tentáculos.

Miguel Ángel forcejeó por unos momentos, tratando desesperadamente de quitarse ese cerebro de encima, hasta que finalmente pudo quitárselo de un tirón con sus manos y piernas, mandando al cerebro a chocar contra la pared del callejón. El cerebro rápidamente se levantó y empezó a alejarse de ese lugar, mientras andaba soltando horribles gemidos.

La tortuga de bandana naranja se quedó viendo la dirección por la que el cerebro se fue, tomándose unos momentos para recobrar el aliento y luego pararse para salir del callejón e ir a buscar a sus hermanos.

-¡Chicos! ¡No van a creer lo que pasó! –Los encontró mientras volvían caminado sobre la misma calle por la que se habían ido. –Ese sujeto… ¡Él! ¡Él! ¡Él! ¡Tenía cerebro! –Les dijo todo alterado.

Leonardo, Donatello y Rafael lo vieron con fastidio e Hipo con una ceja levantada.

-Todos tenemos cerebro, Mickey. –Dijo Leo.

-No, no todos. –Dijo algo irritado Donatello.

-¡¿En el pecho?! –Volvió a preguntar Miguel Ángel.

-No, Mickey. No en el pecho. –Respondió Leonardo.

-¡No están escuchándome! –Gritó enfadado el de bandana naranja. Inmediatamente sintió una cachetada. –¿Me abofeteaste? –Entrecerró sus ojos al de bandana azul.

-Te estaba calmando.

-¡¿Por qué iba a calmarme eso?!

-Creo que está alucinando. –Comentó Donatello.

-¡No! ¡No! Vengan acá. –Le hizo una seña a sus hermanos para que lo siguieran al callejón. –Hablo enserio. El grandulón era un robot y tenía un horrible cerebro extraterrestre en el pecho. ¡Tienen que creerme!

-No sé si creerte. –Comentó Rafael, mientras caminaban hacia el callejón.

-¿A, sí? Pues cambiarán de opinión cuando vean que él se… –Llegaron al callejón y para sorpresa de Mickey, estaba todo vacío. El cuerpo robótico que había dejado el cerebro atrás ya no estaba. –¿Ha ido?

Leonardo, Donatello y Rafael le lanzaron una mirada fulminante para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a marcharse.

Hipo se acercó a Miguel Ángel y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tú me crees ¿No? –Mickey dio una mirada suplicante a su hermano.

Hipo de verdad quería creerle. Mickey era el único que siempre le había creído sobre las historias de su tiempo antes de estar con ellos, pero no podía negar tampoco que lo que decía su hermano en verdad sonaba descabellado.

-Regresemos a la alcantarilla. Ya veremos qué hacer con todo esto.

Hipo y Mickey empezaron a caminar, siguiendo a sus hermanos.

* * *

De vuelta en la guarida, los ninjas le explicaron a Splinter todo lo que habían vivido en su visita a la superficie. Se encontraban sentados de rodillas uno al lado del otro en el dojo.

-Su incapacidad de trabajar en equipo ocasionó que escaparan todos. –Regaño el sensei.

-Peleamos todos solos. Esos sujetos fueron más hábiles que nosotros. –Estuvo de acuerdo Hipo.

-Tal vez si no hubiera perdido tiempo discutiendo con el héroe los hubiera salvado. –Rafael miró a Leonardo a su derecha.

-Oye, si no te hubieras interpuesto yo lo hubiera hecho. –Respondió Leonardo. –¡Y tú te fuiste por tu lado! –Miró a Donatello a su derecha. –¿Eso es ser un genio?

-Todo hubiera salido bien. –Doni volteó su mirada hacia Mickey a su derecha. –Si _alguien_ , no me hubiera golpeado con sus Nunchakus.

-Pues… Nada de esto hubiera pasado… –Miguel Ángel vio a su derecha, encontrando sólo un lugar vacío sin nadie a quien responsabilizar. –¡Si alguien no hubiera confiado en nosotros para ir allá arriba!

Leonardo, Hipo, Rafael y Donatello dieron un grito ahogado para luego mirar a su maestro. El sensei que estaba caminando con los brazos cruzados en su espalda se detuvo al escuchar lo que dijo su hijo.

-Oh, cielos. –Mickey se dio cuenta de su error. –Sensei, no era mi intención.

-No Miguel Ángel. Tienes razón. –Respondió Splinter.

-¿La tengo? –Dijo Miguel Ángel.

-¿La tiene? –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Hipo, Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello.

-No estaban bien preparados para lo que hay allá arriba. –Decía el sensei, mientras caminaba frente a sus alumnos. –Los entrené para pelear en forma individual, no como equipo. Y como su maestro. Su padre. La responsabilidad de eso es mía. Tal vez dentro de un año lo volvamos a intentar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dentro de un año?! –Exclamó Donatello. –¡¿Qué ya se les olvidó que secuestraron a unas personas?! Ellos no tienen un año. Sensei. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo ahora!

Splinter entrecerró sus ojos ante las palabras de Donatello.

-No estuviste ahí, sensei. –Continuó hablando el de bandana púrpura –No viste la forma en la que esa chica me miró a los ojos. Ella estaba asustada, ella contaba conmigo. ¡Con nosotros! –Hizo un gesto a él y sus hermanos. –Para salvarla. –Los cinco miraron fijamente a su padre y maestro.

-Doni tiene razón, Maestro. –Asintió Hipo. –No podemos sólo quedarnos aquí a salvo sabiendo que esas personas están en peligro.

Splinter se dio la vuelta, meditando las palabras de sus hijos. Se detuvo frente al altar en el que estaba la foto de su pasado. Al contemplarla, algo hizo efecto en él, dándose cuenta de que lo que decían sus discípulos era verdad.

-Sí. –Se volteó hacia sus hijos. –Tienen que salvarlas.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. –Habló Leo. –Pero en esa pelea, no diría que éramos máquinas bien aceitadas.

-¡Como el robot con el cerebro adentro! –Mickey hizo un gesto a su pecho.

-Basta de tonterías. –Miró Rafael.

-Mmm… –Splinter cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por su barba, meditando. –Para pelear eficientemente como equipo van a necesitar un líder.

-¿Puedo ser el líder? –Leonardo se apresuró a levantar la mano.

-¿Por qué deberías serlo? –Rafael hizo un gesto con el puño. –Te pateé el trasero. Debería serlo yo.

-¡Yo soy el más inteligente de todos! –Se cruzó de brazos Donatello. –Debo ser yo.

-Oigan, yo soy el mayor. ¿No debería serlo yo? –Hipo habló como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡Claro que no! Debo ser yo. –Hipo, Rafael, Leonardo y Donatello vieron a Miguel Ángel con distintas expresiones, esperando a que se justifique. –No tengo una razón. Sólo creo que sería bueno.

-Es una decisión difícil. –Splinter corrió la puerta de su habitación y entró. –Meditaré sobre ella. –Cerró la puerta. Un segundo después, corrió la puerta y habló. –Será Leonardo. –Cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Hipo le ofreció a Leo un choque de manos, que él aceptó con gusto.

-¿Sin rencores, Rafa? –Leonardo miró a Rafael.

-¡Daaaaaiiiii! –Gruñó Rafael, mientras se levantaba y se alejaba. –Métete en tu caparazón.

* * *

Las tortugas y el berkiano se encontraban nuevamente en la superficie, esperando sobre el techo de un edificio.

-Explíquenme otra vez. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Susurró Mickey a sus hermanos, sentado en el borde del edificio.

-Aaaaay… –Se quejaron los otros ninjas por la falta de memoria de su hermano.

-¡Mickey, ya hablamos de esto! –Leo se encontraba a su lado, parado sobre la orilla. –Ese edificio. –Señaló al edificio de enfrente que estaban vigilando. –Tiene el mismo logo que la camioneta en la que secuestraron a la familia. –Así… que si esperamos lo suficiente. Uno de los secuestradores tarde o temprano se presentará. –Chocó su puño con su mano. –Y cuando lo haga, haremos que nos diga en dónde están.

-¡Y tendremos una camioneta! –Mickey alzó su puño con emoción.

Leonardo se dio una palmada en la frente, irritado.

-Tú solo golpea al que yo te diga. –Le dijo a su hermano.

-Lo haré. –Mickey le levantó el pulgar.

Leo sonrió para luego regresar su vista al edificio.

-¿Estás seguro que funcionará? –Rafael se apareció a su espalda.

-Créeme. Llegará en cualquier instante. –Leo se sentía muy confiado.

El tiempo y las horas iban pasando. Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatello se movían de un lado a otro e iban improvisando juegos para no aburrirse tanto. Mickey ya los estaba cansando con su juego de adivina lo que veo, siempre terminaba viendo sólo a Rafael. Los únicos que no se habían movido de su lugar de vigilancia fueron Hipo y Leonardo. El berkiano se encontraba arrodillado sobre su pierna derecha en el borde del edificio. A su lado, Leonardo parado firmemente, ninguno había apartado su vista en todo este tiempo.

Hasta ahora, nada ni nadie había aparecido por ese lugar.

-Ya vámonos de aquí. –Rafael estaba harto. –El sujeto no llegará.

-Debemos ser pacientes. –Dijo Leonardo.

-No. –Argumentó Rafael. –Tienes que pensar en un mejor plan. Porque aquí parados, esperando algo que _no_ pasará… No… tiene caso.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Rafa? –Leo miró hacia abajo, con una sonrisa confiada.

-Acaba de llegar ¿Verdad? –La voz de Rafa sonó irritada.

-Sí. Así es. –Hipo puso una sonrisa en su rostro cubierto, mientras veían la camioneta estacionar junto al edificio.

-Debí haberme quejado hace dos horas. –Dijo Rafael.

Los ninjas vieron que desde la camioneta salía el sujeto de playera blanca que había estado con los sujetos de traje negro que secuestraron a la chica y su padre.

-Caballeros. –Habló Leo. –Tengo un buen y atrevido plan. No hay tiempo para dudas. Mis órdenes deben llevarse a cabo. Sin cuestionarlas. –Cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando los volvió a abrir, se dio cuenta de que tres de sus cuatro hermanos ya no estaban sobre el techo.

-No creo que los discursos de Héroes Espaciales sirvan con ellos. –Hipo se encogió de hombros antes de seguir a sus hermanos, dejando a Leo sólo en el techo.

-¿Chicos? ¡Chicos esperen! –Leonardo se apresuró tras su equipo.

Ya en la calle, frente al sujeto de pelo castaño y playera blanca, los cinco hermanos se acercaron lentamente a él, rodeándolo. Este al verlos se sorprendió.

-Bien amigo. –Sonrió Rafael. –Podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil. O. Voto. –Los ninjas sacaron sus armas. –Por la difícil.

-Sí, velo con lógica. –Donatello sonreía descarado mientras apuntaba con su Bo. –Nosotros cinco. Contra uno. Ja ¿Dinos qué vas a hacer?

El hombre los miró un momento, para luego sacar una pistola de su cinturón y dispararles. La pistola no era un arma de balas, era una especie de pistola láser. Los ninjas fueron tomados por sorpresa y dieron volteretas hacia atrás para esquivar los disparos. Quedaron sobre las escaleras de incendio del edificio.

El sujeto aprovechó para subir a la camioneta.

-Eso es lo que iba a hacer. –Hipo miró a Doni.

-¡¿Para qué preguntas?! –Rafael le lanzó una mirada enojada.

La camioneta empezó a arrancar y se apresuró a alejarse. Los ninjas saltaron desde las escaleras a la calle.

-¡Se escapará otra vez! –Donatello miró a Leonardo.

-Claro que no. –Leo entrecerró los ojos con determinación.

Los ninjas se dispusieron a escalar los edificios y empezar a perseguir la camioneta por encima de estos. Daban saltos largos y hábiles por todas las construcciones en su camino, no estaban dispuestos a dejar que su presa escapara. En un punto, Rafael pudo alcanzar al vehículo y logró aterrizar sobre el techo de este, pero el conductor agitó la camioneta, haciendo que Rafael se soltara y callera sobre la acera, golpeando la pared.

Mientras tanto, en los bordes de los edificios, Leonardo, Hipo, Miguel Ángel, y Donatello se encontraban corriendo rápidamente uno detrás del otro, siguiendo a su objetivo por las calles de Nueva York. A través de su espejo, el conductor de la camioneta vio a los cuatro hermanos persiguiéndolo por los techos, así que sacó su arma y empezó a dispararles mientras seguía huyendo.

De un osado salto, Hipo, Doni y Mickey esquivaron los disparos y aterrizaron sobre los edificios del lado opuesto, mientras Leo continuó la persecución por la misma dirección de la camioneta. Con un gran salto hacia atrás, Leo arrojó una estrella Shuriken, la cual moviéndose como un boomerang, logró incrustarse en el neumático delantero izquierdo de la camioneta, reventándolo, haciendo que el vehículo perdiera el control y se estrellara contra un poste de luz luego de doblar a la derecha en una esquina, quedando tumbada de lado en medio de la calle.

-Ya logramos algo. –El líder observó su logro, arrodillado en el borde del techo.

Los cinco ninjas se acercaron a la esquina de la calle en la que estaba la camioneta. Leo levantó la vista un poco sobre su escondite, observando el vehículo tumbado, mientras con su mano derecha empezaba a hacer un montón de señas, indicándoles a sus hermanos lo que debían hacer.

-¡No! ¡Sé! ¡Qué! ¡Significa! ¡Eso! –Rafael hizo un montón de gestos con sus manos alzando la voz, mientras Donatello y Miguel Ángel miraban confundidos.

-Nos dijo: _vayan por atrás_ –Aclaró Hipo.

-¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? –Mickey arqueó una ceja.

Los cinco ninjas procedieron a avanzar lentamente hacia la camioneta, rodeándola, cada uno preparado con sus armas en mano. Avanzaron hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta, notando que la puerta trasera izquierda de esta estaba abierta y unas cajas salían de su interior.

Al llegar a la parte trasera, Rafael abrió la otra puerta para poder echar un mejor vistazo. Tan pronto movió la puerta, algo cayó desde adentro y comenzó a rodar por el suelo. Terminando justo a los pies de Miguel Ángel.

Al examinarlo mejor, vieron que era una especie de cilindro, pero no cualquier cilindro. Era un cilindro casi idéntico al que les había mostrado el maestro Splinter. La única diferencia, era que este cilindro no estaba roto ni vació. Se podía ver que estaba lleno de una sustancia de color extraño y muy brillante.

-Eso… es… ¿Lo que creo que es? –Hipo se destapó su rostro, mostrando su desconcierto.

-¡¿Mamá?! –Exclamó Mickey con sorpresa.


End file.
